La Traque
by montigny77
Summary: Dans un monde sans espoir où Voldemort a gagné, une histoire d'amour pour le moins improbable voit le jour...
1. Chapitre 1: La Traque

**Chapitre 1: La Traque**

Je courrais, mes pas martelant les pavés glissant du Chemin de Traverse.

Je rejetais en arrière mes long cheveux châtains bouclés pour regarder derrière mon épaule.

Derrière mon passage tout semblait normal, les boutiques accueillaient les clients qui chuchotaient entre eux en tenant leur achat.

Ne remarquant aucun danger apparent, je ralentis le pas avant de me mêler à la foule.

Je fis semblant de regarder l'étal de vêtements d'un marchand tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue et de réguler la peur qui m'étreignais le ventre me faisant le souffle court.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment la situation avait pu a se point empirer après la mort de Dumbeldore.

Voldemort avait profité de la confusion suite à la mort du directeur de Poudlard pour s'emparer du Ministère de la Magie.

Le chaos qui en avait résulter n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque Poudlard était tombé.

Tout avait été chamboulé, les gens hurlaient leur douleur sous l'assaut des doloris des Mangemorts tandis que ceux-ci riaient à gorge déployé.

En quelques semaines un nouvel ordre avait vu le jour, un ordre ou les sangs-de-bourbes n'avaient pas leur place.

Pour mieux les traquer une règle implacable avait été mise en vigueur, tout les sangs-mêlés devaient porter au fer rouge sur l'épaule droite deux rubans entrelacés rouge en ayant bien sur pour obligation que cette marque soit bien visible, adieu les t-shirts.

Toute personne ne portant pas cette marque était tué, mesure radical me diriez-vous mais les rebelles continuaient à vivres empêchant l'évolution de ce nouvel ordre de tyrannie.

Faut-il préciser que n'étant ni une sorcière de sang pur ni de sang-mêlé je me trouvais dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante ou plutôt dans une merde total.

Enfin passons je devinais l'arrivée de Mangemorts au brusque silence qui venait d'envahir la rue.

Je m'éloignais doucement sous l'injonction des Mangemorts qui criaient sans aucune douceur:

-Montrez-moi vos bras espèce de chien galeux! Et plus vite que ça! Et toi la-bas ou compte tu aller?

Il me sembla reconnaitre la voix de Macnair, comprenant qu'il s'adressait à moi je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Derrière moi Macnair beugla:

-Avery rattrape moi cette chienne!

Géniale pensais-je ironique, je m'engageais dans un labyrinthe de petites ruelles espérant semer mon agresseur.

J'arrivais à la jonction de deux ruelles quand mon pieds dérapa sur le pavé humide, mes bras battant l'air pour essayer de me rattraper à quelque chose, je fus passablement étonnée lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent une surface dur et chaude, je m'y agrippais pour ne pas tomber.

Tentant de récupérer mon souffle je levais les yeux vers mon sauveur, je n'y rencontrais que deux yeux gris aciers.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que déjà mon poursuivant arrivait en courant baguette dressé.

Je tentais de me dégager de mon sauveur mais sa poigne ferme me retient, estomaquée je me secouais inutilement le bras plus fort pour toute réponse il me le tordit dans le dos.

Je devais avoir l'air complètement choquée puisque cet imbécile d'Avery ricana:

-Belle prise Malefoy.

J'étais perdue, Lucius Malefoy était de source sur au ministère de la magie près de Voldemort, se qui ne pouvait laisser que...

-Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'en mêler s'y toi et Macnair ne vous étiez pas conduit comme les deux lourdauds que vous êtes, s'exprima mon "sauveur, bourreau" d'une voix glacial et méprisante.

Drago Malefoy.

Je n'en revenais pas, lui si arrogant c'était rangé sous la solde de Voldemort.

-Amenez la au château.

Macnair se saisie de mon bras libre avant de me le tordre tandis que Malefoy visiblement me lâchait.

Pendant la manœuvre jeu le temps d'entrevoir ses traits devenue ceux d'un homme froid et dur.

Géniale me voila en enfer.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Manoir Malefoy

Chapitre 2 :

Je fus emmenée sans ménagement dans les rues à présent sombres et silencieuses du Chemin de Traverse par le mangemort.

Plus d'une fois je trébuchais et faillis tomber tant sa poigne sur mon bras me blessais.

J'étais reléguée au rang d'objet.

Tandis que nous cheminions je ne pouvais que songer à ma funèbre destination, le manoir des Malefoy ou les interrogatoires avaient lieux.

Ma respiration s'emballa tout comme mon cœur quand les visions cauchemardesques de mon imagination m'envahirent.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Je savais être courageuse après tout je ne m'étais pas retrouver à Gryffondor pour rien, mais la torture…

Combien de temps tiendrai-je avant que l'instinct de survie ne fasse de moi qu'un pauvre animal blessé ?

Peu je ne me faisais guère d'illusion surtout si Il mettait lui-même la main à la pâte.

Le mangemort me poussa dans une charrette ou plusieurs autres femmes se trouvaient déjà.

Je les observais avec attention espérant peut-être de l'aide de leur part, leurs regards vitreux et leurs visages sans expression me firent bien comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance.

Les interrogatoires ne commençaient qu'au manoir ce qui signifiait qu'elles n'avaient certainement pas du se laisser faire, pour que les mangemorts interviennent il fallait qu'elles soient une sérieuse menace, ils préféraient entendre leur cris et sanglots qui les ravissaient.

Dans un cahot la charrette commença son ascension vers l'Enfer.

Un frisson de peur me parcourus, je n'avais plus de baguette et on m'avait mis des chaînes aux mains et aux pieds de plus j'étais pratiquement sur qu'un sort avait été jeté pour empêcher la marchandise de s'échapper du chariot.

J'étouffais un sanglot en voyant dans quoi je me retrouvais embarquée.

Aucun moyen de sortir sans aide extérieur et qui voudrait défier Lord Voldemort ?

Personne je n'étais pas folle (pas complètement du moins), j'allais donc devoir affronter ce qui allait venir avec tout mon courage de Gryffondor.

On dit souvent qu'on revoit tout les meilleurs moments de sa vie avant de mourir, cela signifiait-il que je reverrais ces moments heureux en compagnies de Ron et Harry, entourée de la famille Weasley ?

Je l'espérais.

Après tout qui a-t-il de glorieux de mourir seul dans un cachot humide après avoir été torturé pendant des heures ?

Aucune.

Comme j'aurais préférée donner ma vie pour sauver notre cause lors d'une bataille.

Aujourd'hui hélas tout semblait perdu.

Mes pensées rendues plus incohérentes par la fatigue se tournèrent vers Malefoy.

Vers ce visage si dure entrevue, en lui plus rien ne restait de ces années ou nous nous étions côtoyés à Poudlard.

Comme tous j'avais entendue se que les rumeurs chuchotaient, que Malefoy était devenu le bras droit de Voldemort.

Je me souviens avoir trouvée cela complètement idiot il n'y a pas si longtemps, après tout pourquoi Voldemort se serait entouré d'un lâche ?

Aujourd'hui j'avais la réponse, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du bon Malefoy.

Et pour obtenir une telle réponse voila ou je me retrouve.

Le sourire ironique qui m'échappa me sembla déplacer, j'aurais souhaitée rester dans l'ignorance.

Mon esprit dériva lentement vers le sommeil tandis que l'un de ces noëls joyeux que j'avais passé entourées de ceux qui m'aimaient me revins, les visages hilares de Ron et Harry.

Je sombrais.

On m'empoignait.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour regarder les modifications apportées à mon entourage, le manoir des Malefoy se dressait de façon arrogante dans la pénombre, deux mangemorts de carrures impressionnantes me traînèrent vers la grande porte sombre qui me mènerais aux Enfers.

Je tremblais, mon courage s'effrita brusquement devant la fatalité me renvoyant en arrière, ou deux ans plus tôt Voldemort m'avais capturé pour attirer Harry, mon corps ne se souvenait que trop bien des nombreux endoloris et impérium.

Heureusement Harry et Ron étaient arrivés à temps mais ces souvenirs douloureux restaient ancrés dans ma mémoire.

Je revins à l'instant présent et me débattis comme un beau diable pour les empêcher de me mener vers mon cauchemar.

Visiblement désorientés mes geôliers ne s'attendaient pas à ma manœuvre, je réussis à m'emparer d'une baguette qui pendait a la ceinture de l'un deux.

Je ne pus que songer que si je venais à m'en sortir il faudrait que je les prévienne que laisser pendre une baguette de cette façon est digne des pires novices mais bon revenons aux choses sérieuses.

Rapidement à l'aide de deux stupéfix je me débarrassais de ces lourdauds.

Mes gardes neutralisés je fis sauter mes fers puis me mis à courir vers la sortie qui me semblais si loin.

Aller Hermione m'encourageai-je tu peux y arriver ce n'est pas si loin allé vas y !

Trois, deux mètres me séparaient de la sortie et je me mis vraiment à croire que j'allais m'en sortir quand dans un Boug retentissant je fus projeter à travers la cours du manoir à une vingtaine de mètres de la sortie.

Le choc de mon atterrissage fut douloureux, je nageais dans un brouillard de douleur quand je reconnus l'incantation.

Trop tard

. Mon corps fut ligoter, je me sentis comme un morceau de rosbif, loin d'être agréable.

J'entendis la voix glacial de Malefoy, le jeune injurier mes deux ravisseurs, je me sentis plus que satisfaite même si j'aurais voulu les injurier moi-même.

-Imbéciles ! Je vous avais dis de faire attention ! Granger est dangereuse si je puis dire…

On me souleva sans difficulté pour que je me retrouve dans les bras de…attendez une minute !?

Malefoy qui me porte comme une jeune mariée !?

En même temps il ne me faisait pas la visite de la chambre mais me menait vers son Maître.

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens d'un gris métallique alors que son visage ne reflétait rien qu'un ennui mortel.

Et bien merci pour la galanterie mais au niveau de la conversation y a des progrès à faire mon grand !

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui quand nous pénétrâmes dans les sous-sols, moi-même j'ai songé à l'ironie de la situation.

De part et d'autre du cachot des cages et anneaux étaient fixés aux murs.

Certains déjà occupés par de pauvres malheureux vêtus de guenilles.

Malefoy me déposa sans aucune douceur devant un anneau ou il prit grand soin de m'attacher les bras au-dessus de la tête, je touchais à peine le sol.

Il lança une dernière recommandation au mangemort qui devait nous surveiller avant de quitter les lieux sans se retourner.

Le mangemort en question un petit gros couvert de cicatrice quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer à clef derrière lui, puis les lumières s'éteignirent et les cris de peur s'occupèrent de meubler le silence.

Ma position était loin d'être confortable mes bras me tiraient et j'avais une salle envie de dormir, la cage aurait peut-être été plus confortable.

Bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire je me renseignais sur notre situation.

-Bonjour, commençais-je doucement.

Les gémissements se firent plus nombreux, seule une petite voix devant appartenait à une enfant dans les 15 ans me répondit.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler, économise tes forces tant que tu les as.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais sais tu ce qui va nous arriver ?

-Sa dépend il y a deux catégories, ceux qui sont proches du Survivants et les autres. Dans laquelle es-tu ?

-La première…

-Ah, fit-elle d'une voix devenue atone, dans se cas tu n'as aucune chance.

Sur ceux elle se tut me laissant seule avec mes doutes et ma peur.

J'ignore combien de temps passa avant que la porte de grince laissant entrer deux mangemorts alors que la lumière revenait.

Sans aucune hésitation ils se dirigèrent vers moi sans prendre la peine de cacher leurs paroles :

-Dommage celle-là vient juste d'arriver.

-Je te le fais pas dire, en plus c'est encore l'autre qui aura le droit d'assister au spectacle !

Ils s'esclaffèrent tout en me détachant tandis que moi je me mettais à trembler, que m'attendait-il donc ?

Ils m'entrainèrent dans un dédale de galeries sinueuses avant que je ne sente que nous ne remontions dans le manoir même.

L'idée de me débattre ne me vins pas à l'esprit puisque je n'aurais jamais pus trouver le chemin de la sort seule.

Nous finîmes par arriver devant une grande porte de chêne qui semblait être notre destination, l'un des mangemorts frappa tandis que l'autre me maintenait toujours solidement.

Une voix aussi glaciale que celle de la mort lui répondit :

-Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit découvrant une grande salle sombre, bien meubler, sans fenêtre, d'où s'élevait une odeur de sang …et de mort.

Je frissonnais, on me poussa de force dans la pièce ou les mangemorts étaient rassemblés autour de leur Maitre lui-même assit sur un trône disposé sur une estrade.

Sa tête au teint blafard et aux pupilles rouges fendus se tourna vers moi.

Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres me glaça d'horreur.

-Hermione Granger, mes amis, la sang de bourbe de notre ami Potter est venue nous rendre visite ! Et si tu nous disais ou il se trouve ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Comment aurais-je pus de toute façon ?

-Très bien, fit Voldemort, puisque tu lui ai si fidèle je propose que l'on t'offre l'hospitalité avec tout ses services.

Il tourna son regard vers son assemblée qui éclata d'un rire malsain.

Je tremblais mais ne flanchais pas, il leva sa baguette, et un instant plus tard sous l'emprise de l'endoloris, je me retrouvais au sol avec l'impression que chacun de mes os allaient se démanteler.

Voldemort et ses sbires ricanèrent puis au bout de longues minutes qui me semblèrent être des siècles il leva le sort semblant juger que j'en avais eu assez.

-Macnair raccompagne la moi au cachot avant que son odeur ne s'incruste.

Le dénommé Macnair me releva et me traina de force jusqu'au cachot ou il m'immobilisa de nouveau avec un anneau, il tourna les talons puis se ravisa et se rapprocha :

-Ah, j'oubliais avec toute l'attention de la maison ! Ricana t-il toute en lançant un sort qui m'était inconnue.

Des lames de rasoirs invisibles me tailladèrent profondément la peau.

Je criais sous la douleur alors que la porte de refermait.

Plic ploc plic ploc faisait mon sang en heurtant le sol.

J'allais me vider de mon sang puis Voldemort viendrait fouiner dans ma tête avec l'occlumencie pour obtenir les réponses qu'il souhaitait me dérober.

Épuisée ma tête dodelina afin de trouver une position confortable, mes yeux se fermèrent et au loin le bruit de pas descendant retentit, annonce de nouvelles tortures…


	3. Chapitre 3:De l'Autre Côté

Au même moment, dans le monde des moldus …

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant de nouveau en sueur et haletant après ce cauchemar familier, Son cauchemar.

Il repoussa ses draps, s'assit au bord du lit avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains repensant aux deux dernières années de sa vie.

La mort du directeur de Poudlard l'avait plongé dans un état catatonique qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis le décès de Sirius.

Il s'était refermé dans son silence, sa douleur; ne prêtant pas attention au monde extérieur.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait appris la prise du ministère.

Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de gérer les nouvelles informations, il était trop tard; les mangemorts étaient déjà à la porte de Poudlard.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, Harry se perdit dans sa douleur.

Les mangemorts n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'emparer de Poudlard, la désorganisation subie après la mort du directeur les avait grandement aidé.

Alors, n'ayant aucune chance, Harry avait fui sous le conseil d'Hermione.

Durant leur fuite les deux garçons avaient perdu leur amie.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais revue.

Chaque jours, Harry pensait à elle: comme Hermione lui manquait, elle et ses conseils avisés aurait su comment réagir à cette situation.

Tout était de sa faute: s'il avait été plus vigilant, il n'aurait pas perdu sa meilleur amie.

Harry soupira.

Il n'avait cessé d'envoyer des éclaireurs à sa recherche, mais il semblerait qu'Hermione Granger n'ai jamais existé.

Pourtant il continuait d'espérer un signe de la jeune fille.

Harry souffla un grand cou pour évacuer toute cette peine puis se leva, en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en ordre.

Il s'habilla et mit ses lunettes.

L'élu regarda autours de lui.

Il dormait dans une petite chambre sur le pan de mur en face de lui se trouvait des photos de tout les bons moments passés en compagnie de ses amis, ici une du bal lors de leur quatrième année, là-bas Ron faisant le pite devant la cabane hurlante.

Si ce pan de mur représentait la partie heureuse de son passé les deux autres ne regroupaient que des affiches de disparitions de sorciers s'opposant à Voldemort.

Des sorciers en fuite qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contacter.

On frappa à la porte le tirant de ces pensées taciturnes.

Il se recomposa rapidement un visage calme alors qu'il n'était que lassitude de ce combat qui lui semblait sans fin.

-Entrer!

Mr Weasley ouvrit doucement la porte:

-Harry tu es attendu au salon.

-Très bien Mr Weasley merci, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte.

Harry termina de lacer ses chaussures puis descendit les nombreux escaliers branlants avant de pénétrer dans un petit salon aux papiers peints à fleurs décrépit.

Le canapé de cuir usé et les deux petits fauteuils entouraient une table en bois solide ou reposait une pile de journaux.

Sur l'un deux un jeune homme roux a l'air fatigué.

-Ron, s'exclama l'Élu pour une fois véritablement ravi.

Il enlaça chaleureusement son meilleur ami qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils s'installèrent l'un et l'autre dans les fauteuils de cuir:

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé? Qu'as-tu trouvé?

-Doucement Harry, avant de répondre a tes questions je ne serai pas contre un bon repas chaud!

-Bien sur, Neville peux tu aller chercher ce qu'il faut en cuisine s'il-te-plais? Puis se tournant vers son ami:

-Il me semble que ta mère a fait du ragout.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent chacun silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées.

L'allure de Ron avait bien changer depuis Poudlard, sa croissance achevée, il dépassait Harry de vingt bon centimètres, les nombreuses missions auxquelles il avait participé l'avait rendu fort, sur le terrain il restait leur meilleure élément.

Molly apparut accompagné de Neville qui portait en équilibre précaire une gigantesque assiette de ragout fumant.

Molly se jeta sur son fils qu'elle embrassa:

-Oh Dieu soit loué tu es vivant! Tu n'es pas blessé j'espère?

-Sa va maman.

Il lança un regard gêné à son ami qui détourna pudiquement la tête.

-Très bien je vais vous laisser discuté dans se cas, nourris toi bien Ron.

Harry laissa Ron se restaurer en compagnie de Neville pour rejoindre la cuisine ou les membres de l'ordre avaient pris place.

Il les parcourut lentement du regard, certains étaient en cours avec lui comme Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Percy et d'autres faisaient partie de l'ancien ordre comme le professeur Mcgonagal, Chourave, Hagrid, Diggle.

Neville entra:

-Ron t'attends Harry.

Ce dernier le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami a présent affalé dans son fauteuil.

Harry s'installa en face et fit signe à son ami de commencer son récit:

-Comme tu me l'avais demandé Harry, j'ai cherché de nouveaux partisans pour notre cause, ça n'a pas été facile! Les mangemorts rodent partout maintenant et les gens ont peurs. Cependant certains en ont assez de tout ces interdits et sont près à nous rejoindre, ils n'attendent qu'un signe de ta part Harry.

-C'est génial Ron, tu as fait un excellent travail comme toujours. Et du côté d'Hermione?

Le visage décomposé de son ami répondit à sa place.

-Je suis certain qu'elle est quelque part, tu la connais elle est tellement intelligente que je suis sur que l'on ne cherche pas au bonne endroit!

-Je pris pour que tu es raison Harry...Mon frère a bien reçu le colis que tu attendais, je vais d'ailleurs le rejoindre si tu n'as plus besoin de moi?

-Oui vas-y et merci pour tout Ron.

Harry savait à quel point les membres de la famille Weasley veillaient les uns sur les autres surtout après la perte qu'ils avaient subie.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit les dernières recommandations qu' Harry transmettait à Ron.

Madame Weasley aussi surprise qu'eux alla ouvrir la porte:

-Entrer je vous en pris.

Très vite Madame Weasley les rejoignit en compagnie d'une silhouette vêtu d'une cape qui la cachait entièrement.

-Je vous laisse, fit la mère de Ron ne les laissant seuls tout les trois.

L'inconnu repoussa doucement son capuchon laissant apparaître ses cheveux blonds.

Harry prit rapidement la parole, il savait à quel point seul une urgence pouvait pousser cette femme à enter dans cette maison ou se trouvait tant de gens qu'elle haïssait:

-Que se passe t-il Narcissa?

Il avait beau ne pas lui accorder son entière confiance, ses informations étaient capital dans leur projet, une espionne dans l'antre même de Voldemort.

Aussi surprenant soit-il l'épouse de Malefoy n'avait pas hésité a demander de l'aide à ses ennemis de toujours pour sortir son fils des griffes du mage noir.

-J'ai de très mauvais nouvelles. Il y a quelques jours ils ont apportés un nouvel ennemi du nouvel ordre.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention des deux jeunes hommes elle continua:

-Votre amie, la sang-de-bourbe, Granger.

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça! hurla Ron en se précipitant vers elle.

Harry le retient de justesse:

-Que va t-il lui arriver?

Narcissa sourit devant l'ignorance de ces sauveurs:

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lui-même commencer à la torturer.

Ils frémirent, Harry relâcha son ami.

-Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances?

-C'est mon fils qui me la rapporter, c'est lui qui la capturé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le silence envahit la pièce, Ron élaborait déjà un plan pour récupérer Hermione, Narcissa attendait qu'on la congédie et Harry ne pensait plus, mais pourquoi alors que la chance commençait à leur sourire tout s'écroulait de nouveau?

-Merci pour les risques que tu prends en venant nous avertir, la congédia Harry.

Sans se retourner Narcissa sortit en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-Harry rassemble tout le monde il faut aller la chercher!

-Ron on ne peut pas s'y prendre de s'être façon réfléchis, il est hors de question que je risque la vie de tout ceux qui me font confiance pour sauver une seule personne même si il s'agit de ma meilleure amie! Nous ne sommes pas encore près Ron.

-Alors on ne va rien faire c'est ça! hurla Ron au bord du désespoir.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, juste qu'il va falloir agir le plus discrètement possible...


	4. Chapitre 4: Prisonnière

**Chapitre 4:**

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, livrant passage à mon ennemi de toujours qui entra dans la petite pièce, avec un air de conquérant.

Son expression neutre contredisait son regard glacial:

-Alors Granger, es-tu satisfaite de ta suite princière? J'espère bien, puisque que tu déménages!

Il tendit la main et s'amusa à me faire basculer, mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, mes bras crièrent leurs souffrances quand je perdis mon appui.

Je me retins de lui cracher au visage, me doutant que ma punition pour un tel acte serait sévère.

Je me concentrai sur cette scène ou en troisième année, Malefoy avait eu le plaisir de faire connaissance avec ma main, ceci me fit esquisser un sourire.

-Tu rigole Granger?! Très bien, je suis certain que dans quelques jours, tu me supplieras de mettre un terme à tes souffrances!

-Va donc faire un tour en Enfer, sale fouine!

Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape avant de la tendre vers la corde qui me liait à l'anneau.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur, quand mes muscles endoloris rencontrèrent le sol.

Il m'attrapa par le bras puis voyant mon incapacité à marcher, soupira puis me prit dans ses bras.

-Incapable de tenir debout Granger? T'as intérêt à prendre des forces si tu veux survivre, parce que ce n'est que ça dans cette vie, on ne peut que survivre...

Sa voix emplit de lassitude m'étonna, si un Mangemort avait de telles pensées, je ne donnais pas chère des miennes!

Nous traversâmes tout un tas de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres quand enfin, il s'arrêta devant une petite porte moisie.

Nous en franchîmes le seuil, la vision que j'en eus me fit me recroqueviller dans ses bras.

La pièce était de forme circulaire, certainement pas plus de cinq mètres de diamètre, couverte de pailles et de rats où plusieurs personnes décharnées avaient élu domicile.

Tous ces visages aux traits émaciés me firent frémir, quelle torture avaient-ils dû endurer?

Il me lâcha, je tombais durement sur le sol de pierres dans la paille moisie.

Malefoy revint quelques instants plus tard avec une écuelle contenant un morceau de pain dur et un bol de soupe.

-Bonne appétit Granger!

Pour toute réponse, je lui balançai l'assiette au visage.

La soupe dégoulina sur ses cheveux blonds, le morceau de pain collé sur sa poitrine.

-Elle était bonne au moins la soupe Malefoy?!

Son visage prit une expression furieuse avant qu'il ne dégaine sa baguette.

Le sort doloris m'atteignit de plein fouet.

Toutes pensées fut alors impossibles, j'ignore combien de temps dura mon supplice mais quand il cessa, je ne sentais plus mon corps.

-Bonne journée Granger!

Il tourna les talons, la porte claquant derrière lui, nous laissant dans le noir.

Ai-je oublié de préciser quel est l'environnement que préfère les rats?

Non, très bien!

Leur couinements emplirent la pièce alors que les premiers cris de douleurs retentissaient.

Les grignotements que j'entendis ne me précisèrent pas qui mangeait l'autre.

Je rampais vers le mur le plus proche pour m'y recroqueviller.

Lorsque je sentis qu'on me frôlait, j'hurlais à plein poumon.

Mon cri retentit longtemps dans le cachot.

Le temps passa lentement, seulement rythmé par le bruit de pas des rats.

Mon estomac réclama sa pitance que je n'avais malheureusement pas à lui donner.

Je finis par m'endormir, roulée en boule sur moi-même.

Ma nuit fut peuplé des visages de Harry, Ron et Ginny que j'imaginais heureux loin de cet enfer.

La porte fit un bruit à réveiller les morts en s'ouvrant, ce dû d'ailleurs être le cas car mes colocataires se précipitèrent vers elle.

La silhouette du petit Mangemort apparut tenant un plateau qui vacillait:

-Couchez-vous bande de chiens ou vous n'aurez rien!

Visiblement, il était chargé du service de chambre.

Il jeta à plusieurs endroits des morceaux de viandes sanguinolentes.

Je reculai dégoutée, si c'était ça qu'on nous donnait, j'allais très vite mourir de famine sans que Voldemort ait posé la main ou sa baguette sur moi!

Le Mangemort sembla chercher quelqu'un dans cet enfer puis me remarquant, lança:

-Alors c'est toi la protégée de Malefoy? Tu en as de la chance dis donc!

Je n'y comprenais goutte. Malefoy me protéger? De quoi?

Il lança dans ma direction un morceau de pain, dur bien sûr, avec de la viande séchée.

Je ne fis pas la difficile et me jetais dessus.

J'appris très vite que nous n'avions qu'un repas par jour.

Quelques semaines passèrent sans trace de mes geôliers.

Je n'étais plus qu'un animal.


	5. Chapter 5: Voldemort

******Chapitre 5: Voldemort**

Le petit Mangemort pénétra dans la pièce, tenant une corde dans sa main.

-Granger!

Oups, c'était qui celle-là?

Il s'approcha de moi, je reculai immédiatement.

-Ah non, pas de ça ma belle!

Il sortit sa baguette et m'immobilisa avec un Imobilus.

Il prit son temps pour m'attacher les poignets, j'étais tenue en laisse.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, moi marchant avec difficulté derrière lui.

Je sentis mon angoisse s'amoindrir quand nous quittâmes les cachots.

Nous montâmes à l'étage où il nous fit entrer dans une nouvelle pièce qui m'était complètement inconnue.

Au centre se trouvait un autel de pierre, sur une table, soigneusement disposées plusieurs lames.

Autour de l'autel, plusieurs fauteuils afin de profiter du spectacle.

Le Mangemort m'attacha à un petit anneau accroché à l'autel avant de quitter les lieux.

Je me retrouvai seule avec mes pensées, plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Des voix d'abord indistinctes puis finalement compréhensibles, se firent entendre:

-... Je n'ai pas le choix et vous le savez mère.

-Je te demande juste de faire attention!

Il soupira.

Tout deux entrèrent dans la pièce.

Narcissa Malefoy et son fils me jaugèrent du regard.

Mes vêtements déchirés, mes cheveux emmêlés et mon visage sale, après ces semaines dans ce cachot, ne jouèrent guère en ma faveur.

Narcissa tourna les talons et quitta la pièce alors qu'un autre entrait.

-Miss Granger, comment se déroule votre séjour? Bien, j'imagine!

Malefoy et Voldemort partagèrent un sourire complice.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout pour moi ça!

Je reculai, tâchant de garder le plus d'espace possible entre nous mais ils se rapprochèrent.

À vrai dire, si j'avais le choix de choisir mon tortionnaire ce n'est pas Voldemort que je choisirais! Je m'approchai de Malefoy.

-Tiens tu as vu ça! Ton charme l'affecte désespérément, la pauvre! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Malefoy amène-la.

Les bras du jeune Mangemort se refermèrent autour de moi, il nous attira vers l'autel où je fus forcée de prendre place.

-Très bien Granger commençons. Je te laisse le choix pour aujourd'hui: physique ou mental?

Comme si j'allais choisir de quelle manière il voulait me torturer!

-Merci de me laisser le choix mais je crains de ne pas être neutre. Je préfère donc qu'un autre que moi prenne la décision qui sera le mieux pour toi, Malefoy?

-Mentale, répondit Malefoy après une seconde d'hésitation.

Voldemort sourit, étirant sa bouche sans lèvres, vision cauchemardesque.

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi, le décor changea brusquement.

Je n'étais plus attachée et me trouvais dans le parc familier de Poudlard.

Harry et Ron riant en compagnie de Ginny et Luna m'apparurent au loin puis je me retrouvais dans un cimetière.

Ce même cimetière où Harry et moi étions venus sur la tombe de ses parents.

Entre ces deux dernières, une nouvelle fraîchement creusée, la gravure attira mon regard:

Ci gît Harry James Potter  
traître à son sang  
13 juillet 1980  
31 octobre 1998

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue alors que je m'effondrais sur la tombe.

Le décor changea de nouveau, au loin j'apercevais la maison branlante de la famille Weasley, une rangée de tombes bordait le chemin menant à la maison.

J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait.

De nouveau tout se floua et je me retrouvais dans la salle des tortures pleurant de toutes mes forces devant Voldemort et Malefoy.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, tout me semblait si réel, chacune des sensations éprouvées, la rudesse de la tombe de Harry, la douceur de l'herbe chez les Weasley.

Il me semblait entendre Voldemort dire à Malefoy:

-Ramène-la au cachot, je pense qu'elle aura la langue suffisamment déliée dans les prochains jours!

Malefoy m'empoigna avec douceur puis me ramena dans les profondeurs de ma prison.


	6. Chapter 6: Douve

**Chapitre 6: Douve**

Le temps passa lentement, inexorablement.

Les images que j'avais vues repassaient en boucle dans ma tête, avec toujours la même interrogation: était-ce réel?

Depuis deux ans, je vivais dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant mes deux meilleures amis.

Ces images répondaient à ma question.

Elles venaient de Voldemort c'est pourquoi je n'étais pas certaine de leurs authenticités.

Ce fut un Mangemort répondant au nom de Lacnair qui vint mettre fin à mon supplice.

Je n'opposai aucune résistance quand il m'attacha à nouveau pour m'emmener Merlin savait où.

Nous descendions, je m'en rendis compte à cause de l'humidité qui envahissait l'air.

Très vite, de l'eau se mit à couler le long des murs de pierres que nous traversions.

Je commençais à me douter de notre destination, comme tout château qui se respecte, il fallait des cachots et des douves.

Visiblement, ils avaient entrepris de me faire visiter le manoir dans son intégralité.

Nous parvînmes devant une porte grillagée, une fois franchise, je découvris mon nouveau lieu de résidence.

La pièce de forme carrée descendait jusqu'à des profondeurs que je ne préférais pas approcher, presque entièrement remplie d'eau, une longue chaîne était accrochée au plafond.

Le Mangemort m'attacha à l'aide de menottes à la chaîne puis me poussa dans l'eau.

Je fermais les yeux m'attendant à rencontrer l'eau glaciale de la douve.

Rien.

Je les ouvris de nouveau pour voir que j'étais suspendue à dix centimètres de la surface glaciale par mes bras qui étaient déjà suffisamment endoloris pour une vie entière.

La porte claqua et je me retrouvai seule.

Je dus somnoler un peu, le grincement de ma chaîne m'affola, j'allais tomber!

Je basculai pour me retrouver à deux centimètres de l'eau.

Le souffle court je tentais de me donner du courage quand des bulles d'air éclatèrent à la surface.

Mon souffle s'emballa, dans quoi étais-je tombée?!

Des morceaux de viandes me dégringolèrent dessus, je levais la tête pour voir le Mangemort lancer les restes.

Il n'espérait quand même pas que je les attrape au vol?!

Il rit avant de sortir après un: "Bon appétit!" jovial.

Les bulles éclatèrent plus bruyamment encore, une chose sombre se rapprocha de la surface.

Avec de grande dents, pensais-je.

Une tête couverte d'écailles creva la surface m'arrachant un cri.

La créature déroula son long corps pour parvenir plus facilement à atteindre sa nourriture.

Un serpent de mer, je me souvenais avoir lu qu'un adulte pouvait mesurer cinq mètres.

Celui-là en mesurait bien huit!

Et il était hors de question que je prenne le mètre pour vérifier!

Je poussai un nouveau cri de peur quand il s'approcha pour s'enrouler autour de moi afin de récupérer la viande dont j'étais couverte.

Sa peau froide et glissante rampa sur la mienne.

Cela n'était guère agréable.

Il ne rejoignit l'eau qu'à contre cœur sembla-t-il.

Je m'endormis, épuisée.

Quelque chose clochait.

Je me demandais pourquoi personne n'était venu nourrir le serpent de mer, moi bien sur c'était évident mais lui?

Si j'avais bien compté, cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'on m'avais pendu à cette chaîne.

Il ne l'avait quand même pas oublier?

Je compris la raison de ce jeûne forcé un peu plus tard quand je remuais trop fort, mes chaînes faisaient un bruit monstre.

La tête du serpent sortit pour que ses deux globes vicieux puissent observer mes mouvements.

Par Merlin!

J'étais devenue son prochain repas.

Sa tête se tendit, ses mâchoires claquèrent dangereusement trop près de moi.

Voilà comment moi, Hermione Granger, allais donc finir?

Dans la gueule d'un serpent de mer?

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, nettoyant mon visage de la saleté accumulée depuis mon arrivée.

Je poussais un sanglot plus fort quand la chaîne se mit à descendre par à coup.

Et tout d'un coup elle lâcha, l'eau m'engloutit, le serpent s'approcha de moi.

Je voyais la fin arriver pour de bon et tous mes souvenirs joyeux me revinrent, je tentais d'oublier la mort de mes amis.

Je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas le voir, le souffle que je retenais s'échappa, je tentais de respirer, simple réflexe d'humaine.

L'eau s'engouffra dans ma gorge, brûlant mes poumons, des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux, ma dernière perception fut le serpent qui s'enroulait autour de mon corps puis je sombrai.


	7. Chapter 7: Malefoy

**Chapitre 7: Malefoy**

L'air entra en sifflant dans mes poumons.

Je toussai violemment avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir voir à nouveau.

J'étais allongée sur un lit de paille visiblement de retour dans une cellule d'un des nombreux cachots du manoir.

Un mouvement à mes côtés attira mon attention.

Malefoy se trouvait près de moi, ma première réaction fut de m'éloigner de lui.

Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, visiblement le serpent avait dû me casser quelques côtes.

-Granger, pourrais-tu être raisonnable une fois dans ta vie!

Il m'aida à me réinstaller sur ma couche.

-Tu as de la chance que je passais par là, j'avais dit à Lacnair que cette chaîne allait céder d'un jour à l'autre.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement.

Un jour, il n'hésitait pas à me torturer avec son maître et l'autre, il m'aidait! Je ne comprenais plus rien !

Il me tendit une écuelle contenant un vrai repas composé de pommes de terre et de rôti.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ma mère en ce qui concerne la cuisine, je préfère la tester sur toi.

Tu parles, je n'allais pas lui demander pourquoi il sacrifiait son assiette pour moi.

Je me jetai dessus et mangeai avec appétit.

-Ca doit pas être si mal que ça finalement.

Je reculai l'assiette hors de sa portée, il était hors de question que je partage!

Il rit de ma réaction démesurée.

-J'ai pansé tes blessures, il faut que tu te reposes pour que tout se remette en place.

Je ne savais que répondre, mon ennemi de toujours venait de m'apporter une aide précieuse.

-Euh... Merci?

-Tu ne me remercieras pas demain, Granger.

Je tressaillis face à l'insinuation de ma prochaine torture.

La bouche sèche je lui demandais:

-Est-ce que Ron et Harry sont vraiment...

Ma voix s'affaiblit à la fin de ma phrase.

Il lâcha un soupir qui semblait lui venir du fond du cœur:

-On ignore ce qu'il est arrivé à Potter et sa bande.

Je fermai les yeux soulagée, les rouvris pour découvrir un Malefoy torturé:

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Je... Tu ne peux pas comprendre Granger... Personne ne peut comprendre!

Je reculais de peur qu'il ne me frappe devant sa colère, mon dos heurta le mur:

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre car tes parents sont morts alors que les miens sont détenus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu crois que tous ce que je fais, je le fais de plein gré?!

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie:

-Alors tu as tort.

Il sortit violemment me laissant secouée par ses révélations.


	8. Chapter 8: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 8: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Je passais mon temps à me retourner sur ma couche, les paroles de Malefoy me hantant.

Je ne dormis que très peu cette nuit-là.

Les yeux ouverts, je fixais la porte de ma cellule attendant le moment où elle pivoterait, annonce de nouvelles souffrances.

Je n'avais plus la mesure du temps.

La liberté ne me semblait qu'un lointain souvenir, comme si ces images joyeuses d'un passé plein d'allégresse appartenaient à une autre.

Je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir de la caresse du vent sur mon visage, des rayons du soleil réchauffant ma peau, de l'odeur de la pluie.

Le Mangemort qui apportait les repas ne me donnait plus le privilège de me nourrir de ce repas frugal composé de pain et de soupe.

Je refusais la viande crue qu'il m'apportait.

Je préférais mourir plutôt que d'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de chair sanguinolente de ma bouche !

Résultat : je ne me nourrissais plus, ce qui avait pour conséquence mon affaiblissement.

Ma volonté restait cependant la plus forte : je ne cèderais pas !

Il était hors de question de devenir un animal !

Je sursautais.

Le Mangemort s'approcha, je savais que je n'étais pas en condition de résister.

Alors, à quoi bon gaspiller mes forces ?

Il me lia les bras avec brusquerie, je grimaçais de douleur, puis il tira la corde, ordre implicite pour que je le suive.

On déambula dans les couloirs sombres et humides du sous-sol pendant une éternité, me sembla-t-il.

A nouveau, on entra dans la pièce contenant l'autel où il m'y attacha, puis, satisfait, il sortit en sifflotant.

Je regardais autour de moi quand quelqu'un entra.

La face blafarde du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de moi, je tremblais…

Mes yeux affolés cherchèrent Malefoy.

Voldemort qui m'observait interrompit ma vaine recherche de son rire glacial :

- Aurais-je oublié de te tenir informé des déplacements des membres de notre organisation ? Malefoy règle quelques problèmes. Satisfaite ? Nous ne serons donc que tous les deux pour les prochaines entrevues.

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, mon visage s'affola.

Voldemort approcha son visage du mien avant de commencer :

- Où se trouve le groupe de rebelles ?

Je plongeai dans ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales pour trouver la force de rester silencieuse.

De toute façon, je n'avais rien à dire

. Devant mon silence, il leva sa baguette, je poussai un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlées.

Une brûlure venait d'apparaître sur mon avant-bras droit.

Ma peau brûlée sur un diamètre de quatre centimètres devenait extrêmement douloureuse au moindre déplacement d'air.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri :

- J'adore les surprises ! Elles sont tellement agréables à regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reposa la même question.

À chaque silence, une brûlure de plus marquait ma peau qui n'appréciait décidément pas les marques d'attention dont elle était victime.

Des larmes de douleur dévalèrent mes joues me brouillant la vue.

Cachant ainsi à mes yeux le visage de mon tortionnaire.

Chacun de mes cris de douleur alimentait la folie meurtrière de Voldemort.

Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose que cette souffrance qui envahissait mon corps.

Il me sembla que j'étais tombée dans les pommes puisque la douleur reflua en arrière plan de mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Cet instant de légèreté ne dura pas.

Une douleur différente explosa dans mon corps.

J'étais prise de convulsions violentes alors que j'avais seulement envie de mourir.

Je compris entre deux sorts que Voldemort avait eu la gentillesse de me réveiller à l'aide d'endoloris.

Quelle charmante attention de sa part !

Je m'en passerais !

J'étais de nouveau à la limite de sombrer quand ma torture cessa.

Je perçus des voix étouffées à travers mon cerveau brumeux.

Doucement, la douleur reflua.

Les yeux fermés, j'écoutai, espérant surprendre quelques informations essentielles.

Une voix âcre s'éleva :

- Maître Greyvak demande à vous voir…

- Greyvak ! s'exclama Voldemort de sa voix froide et inquiétante. J'espère qu'il a au moins de bonnes raisons d'interrompre cet entretien.

Pas étonnant qu'on ne va qu'à reculons dans ce genre d'entretien.

-Ramène-la dans son cachot, ordonna Voldemort.

Le nouveau Mangemort me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de chez Zonko.

Et dire que je ne trouvais pas Malefoy galant !

Il mériterait une médaille.

De retour à mon charmant domicile, je lâchai une nouvelle grimace de douleur, chacun de mes mouvements me faisant endurer le martyr.

Le Mangemort quitta la pièce emportant la lumière avec lui.

Plus tard, j'ouvris faiblement les yeux.

Des Mangemorts étaient venus chercher mes camarades de cellule qui n'étaient jamais revenus…

Je n'avais plus que la compagnie des rats, ce qui n'était guère réjouissant.

Un bruit m'alerta.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Je sentis qu'on m'attachait, puis qu'on me relevait de force.

Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes flageolantes.

Je suivis à contrecœur mon nouveau tourmenteur.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau assise et enchaînée à l'autel.

Voldemort entra de nouveau, baguette en main.

Il ne me posa aucune question, étrange.

Un silence s'installa.

Seul le bruit de ma respiration saccadée par la peur comblait ce malaise.

Voldemort, narines frémissantes, se délecta de ma peur.

Il tournait autour de moi, silencieux comme le serpent cherchant le meilleur angle avant de mordre.

Qu'attendait-il donc ?

Ce manège dura de longues minutes qui pesèrent sur mon cœur quand, enfin, l'attente cessa.

La seconde d'avant, tout allait bien, enfin autant qu'on peut se sentir bien en étant détenue et torturée.

Puis, après, une douleur atroce me déchira le dos.

Mon esprit se brouilla, je cherchais de l'air qui était devenue rare.

Le claquement régulier du fouet invoqué par magie contre mon dos rythmait ma lente agonie.

J'avais envie de mourir tellement j'avais mal !

A chaque coup de fouet, Voldemort m'arrachait mon plus grand bien : l'espoir.

Mes sanglots résonnaient dans la salle et mes hurlements tous plus aigus les uns que les autres résonnaient dans tout le manoir.

Dans mon cœur, le désespoir s'installa.

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

J'étais de retour dans le noir, mon dos était en compote.

Pour la première fois, j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir.

Je me ressaisis.

Une voix me souffla que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, j'étais une Gryffondor !

Tout le monde savait que les lions triomphaient des serpents !

J'allais m'en sortir, il le fallait…

La porte s'ouvrit, le Mangemort s'approcha de moi en laissant la porte ouverte,

habitué à ce que je ne proteste pas.

Déterminée à saisir cette chance, j'attendis patiemment.

Il s'avança.

Je fis semblant de somnoler.

Le Mangemort, ne se doutant de rien, vaqua à ses occupations : remplir ma pauvre écuelle d'eau.

Il ne faudrait pas que je meurs de déshydratations !

Il commença à me prendre les mains pour me les nouer.

Je me tendis, rassemblant mes maigres forces et arrivai par miracle à atteindre mon but.

L'entrejambe touchée, il se plia en deux en laissant s'échapper un grognement de douleur.

Chacun son tour !

Je n'attendis pas qu'il donne l'alerte et lui balança mon poing dans ce que je présumais être son estomac.

Il s'écroula sur le sol de paille, tandis que moi-même je lâchai un couinement de souris.

Non, mais il arrivait quand même à me faire mal celui-là !

J'observai avec attention ma main droite dont je dépliai précautionneusement les doigts.

Ouf, rien de casser !

Je le fouillai et m'emparai de sa baguette, du trousseau de clés et de sa cape de Mangemort dans laquelle je me drapai.

En sortant, je pris bien soin de fermer à double tour derrière moi.

Je rabattis la capuche sur mon visage et m'engageai finalement dans les couloirs en quête de ma liberté.

Chaque pas était une souffrance, mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas laisser échapper mes grognements de douleur.

J'arrivai je ne savais comment devant la porte ouverte menant à l'autel.

Je montai doucement les escaliers qui me mèneraient vers la sortie.

Des éclats de voix me stoppèrent net.

Je regardai fixement mes mains drapées de la cape avant de me souvenir que personne ne pourrait me reconnaître.

En effet, alors que je parcourais le couloir qui me séparait de la sortie, les Mangemorts qui discutaient entre eux, ne me prêtèrent aucune attention.

J'allais y arriver !

Ma main droite se posa sur la poignée en forme de tête de serpent à la texture glaciale quand une voix s'éleva.


	9. Chapter 9: Si j'avais su

** Chapitre 9: Si j'avais su...**

Les bruits d'une course effrénée retentirent, alors qu'essoufflé le nouveau Mangemort délivrait son message :

- Cet imbécile... de Peterson... enfermé dans le cachot de la gonzesse !

Les Mangemorts s'agitèrent autour de moi, immobile je les entendis :

- Elle a piquée ses fringues...

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, mes mains sur la poignée devinrent moites.

L'affolement me submergea alors que je les imaginais me découvrant, je frémis violemment puis rassemblais le peu de courage qui me restait et ouvris la porte.

Je la franchis et pénétrais dans le monde glacial de la nuit, le parc entourant le manoir s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

Je m'engageai dans un couloir naturel bordé d'arbres gigantesques, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas trébucher.

Derrière moi j'entendis le remue-ménage des Mangemorts commençant une battue.

Frénétiquement je m'emparais de la baguette subtilisée et lançais un sort de repérage, le chemin menant vers la sortie venait de s'illuminer.

Manque de chance pour moi je ne devais pas être sur celui-ci.

Un hurlement, qu'aucun homme ni animal ne pouvait émettre, retentit dans la nuit.

Mes poils se hérissèrent tandis que je reprenais ma course, un embranchement se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, je tournais sur moi-même indécise et pris à gauche.

Le cri résonna, plus proche.

Loin devant moi j'apercevais le vert éblouissant qui me mènerait vers la liberté.

Je ne l'atteignis jamais.

Six formes sombres jaillirent, m'encerclèrent en grognant.

Leur fourrure d'un noir d'encre se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit, seuls leurs yeux jaunes remplies de cruauté perçaient les ténèbres.

L'un d'eux se mit à hurler signalant aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres notre position.

Ils furent une bonne vingtaine, baguettes dressées, à s'avancer vers moi.

J'avais beau savoir que je ne franchirais pas le cercle des loups-garous, je me préparais à défendre chèrement ma peau.

- Rends-toi Sang-de-Bourbe et nous serons cléments !

Le rictus mauvais dévoilant des dents gâtées, Macnair observait attentivement chacun de mes mouvements, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'obtempère.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai un stupefix, le sourire de Macnair disparut alors qu'il s'écroulait, et de un.

Trois autres partagèrent son sort alors qu'une pluie de sortilèges me tombait dessus.

Je perdis la maîtrise de mon bras quand un sortilège de couleur orange le heurta, le souffle court je cherchais une échappatoire mais les loups-garous me repoussaient sans cesse vers les Mangemorts.

Le regard brûlant de rage de Lestrange m'effleura avant que je ne bascule.

Mon esprit dériva un moment puis je me perdis.

Je repris connaissance pour découvrir qu'on m'avait attachée les mains au-dessus de la tête dans une position peu confortable.

L'unique source de lumière venait d'une meurtrière en face de moi, les murs de pierres sales, peuplés de quelques araignées, étaient ma seule compagnie.

Les heures passèrent sans que quelqu'un ne me rende visite, ma gorge s'asséchait tandis que le mince rayon de lumière entamait sa descente.

La nuit envahit la cellule huit fois, mon ventre avait cessé de réclamer sa pitance depuis longtemps.

La soif en comparaison était une sensation insupportable, mes muscles rendus atrophiés par mon inactivité me faisaient souffrir.

Mon esprit privé de nutriment partait à la dérive de plus en plus souvent.

Je nageais dans une brume épaisse quand un cliquetis métallique traversa mon cerveau.

On enleva mes fers, mon corps privé de tout support bascula sur le sol froid et humide.

Le Mangemort jura avant de me basculer sur son épaule.

Sa démarche me faisant mal au cœur, je fermais les yeux, un vent frais vint caresser mes cheveux.

Surprise j'ouvris les paupières, je le regrettais aussitôt.

Une foule de partisans entouraient une estrade où Voldemort semblait attendre.

Moi bien sûr, nous traversâmes la foule sous une horde d'injures.

Je fus bien contente de ne rien comprendre.

Le Mangemort me déposa sur l'estrade où je tombai aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voyons Granger, tu sais que je prône le statut d'égalité !

Un rire secoua la foule tandis que je luttai pour me relever :

- Laisse-moi t'aider !

Voldemort me relèva sans ménagement :

- Mes amis, il se trouve que Granger ici présente, n'apprécie pas notre hospitalité. Elle a tenté de s'échapper, par chance Greyback a su lui faire entendre raison. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'elle méritait une punition, on ne refuse pas l'hospitalité de Lord Voldemort. Vingt coup de fouets que je vais me charger d'appliquer.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tremblé, mais mon corps dans son extrême fatigue ne me le permit pas.

- Nous allons compter ensemble, tu connais tes nombres Granger ?

Tout un flot d'insanités envahit mon cerveau.

Le premier coup m'atteignit, marqua mon corps d'une marque rouge alors que la douleur m'envahissait :

- Je ne t'entends pas Granger ?

- Un, dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

L'air siffla avant que le cuir ne s'enfonce dans ma chair, je sanglotai.

Voldemort prit un rythme rapide et très vite, je ne pus que reprendre mon souffle entre chaque coup :

- Sept...  
Claquement du fouet sur mon dos, douleur qui sature mon système nerveux.

Plus aucune pensée ne m'habitait, plus que la douleur.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors que je continuais de compter.

Mes yeux balayèrent la foule du regard, ils se posèrent sur la silhouette d'un homme aux traits contractés de colère, mon cerveau enregistra ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds au moment où je réintégrais mon corps grâce à l'aide précieuse de Voldemort.

- Nous avons fini Granger, j'espère à présent que tu auras compris que tu es une des rares personnes à être interne au manoir.

Si un mot devait décrire mon été en cet instant, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ce dernier : douleur.

Je flottais dans cette souffrance qu'un simple souffle sur mes plaies me faisait hurler.

Mon visage était trempé de larmes que je ne me souvenais pas avoir versées, quant à ma gorge elle était devenue rauque en raison des trop nombreux cris que j'avais poussés.

Je sentis plus que je ne regardais mon nouveau transfert dans les geôles du manoir, je fus déposée sur la paille où je m'écroulais sur le ventre.

Ma respiration devenait hachée à mesure que je prenais conscience que c'était bien à moi que toutes ces choses arrivaient.

On entend tous parler un jour de torture, alors on se dit que nous sommes plus résistants, que nous n'avouerions rien.

A présent je regrettais de ne pouvoir donner l'information que désirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais vu les visages de Ron et Harry.

Au moins vivaient-ils toujours.

Pourtant, je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne devais attendre aucune aide de leur part.

Si j'étais à leur place, je ne sacrifierais pas ma vie et peut-être celles de dizaines de personnes pour la loque que j'étais devenue.

J'allais donc devoir attendre la mort à moins de trouver un moyen de m'échapper... mais au regard de ma nouvelle tentative je ne savais si je recommencerais.

Une petite voix perfide résonna entre les entrailles du manoir :

-... toujours le pauvre Queudver. Et l'autre si jamais le Maître savait !

La porte de ma cellule pivota, je fermais les yeux :

- Soigner cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, jamais je n'ai été aussi humilié de ma pauvre existence. Mais le Maître a dit qu'il n'attendait de sa part qu'une erreur et hop ! Plus de problème !

Il éclata d'un rire violent alors qu'il appliquait un linge sur mon dos.

Je serrais fortement les lèvres afin de ne pas me trahir.

Queudver nettoya et pansa mes plaies puis repartit, ne cessant de maugréer contre cet homme qui semblait ne pas se douter du piège prochain qui l'attendait.


	10. Chapter 10: Premier contact

******Chapitre 10: Premier contact**

Je brûlais d'une fièvre horrible qui rendait tout mon corps tremblant.

Dans l'état catatonique où je me trouvais, il me semblait voir Harry et Ron dans la Salle sur Demande lors de notre cinquième année alors que nous nous entraînions.

Des combats fictifs qui prenaient tout leur sens aujourd'hui.

Je m'endormis, mon esprit et mon corps brûlants de fièvre.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me tétanisais devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : le ciel bleu constellé de nuages, le vent frais qui portait à mon nez des senteurs de tilleuls, les éclats de rires qui engourdissaient mes oreilles.

Mais ce fut surtout cette vision du parc de Poudlard où mes amis paressaient dans l'herbe qui bouscula la réalité.

Pouvait-ce être réel ?

Je m'avançais timidement vers le groupe.

Ginny était adossée contre Harry qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, Ron assis en face d'eux contemplait son plateau d'échec version sorcier, Neville et Luna lancés dans une de ces discussions dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

A mon approche Harry se tourna vers moi :

- Tu as finalement délaissé le devoir de Métamorphose Hermione ?

- Jamais de la vie, tu la connais, répondit Ron à ma place.

Ginny prit ma défense :

- Tu devrais passer plus de temps à travailler Ron, peut-être tes notes s'amélioreraient-elles ?

Ron offusqué leva la tête et croisa mon regard, le sang afflua à ses joues.

- Oh pardon Hermione !

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, m'invita Harry.

Je m'installais à leurs côtés dans l'herbe moelleuse du parc.

Je fermais les yeux sous la caresse des rayons du soleil, pour les rouvrir dans une pièce sombre.

Comment ?!

Dans un état second, je fixais les pavés grossiers de la cellule.

Les larmes coulèrent alors que la réalité me rattrapait.

Rien n'était réel et ne le serait plus jamais.

Les jours suivants, je me nourris à peine puis cessais tout simplement.

Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

Mon jeûne forcé entraîna bientôt une divagation de ma personne.

Pendant plusieurs heures il m'arrivait d'oublier qui j'étais.

Dans mon délire, j'eus du mal à me rendre compte que les bruits de pas que j'entendais étaient bien réels et non issus de mon imagination.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua en se refermant.

De ma position je n'entrevis qu'une paire de bottes en cuir noir lustrées :

- Putain Granger, à quoi tu joues ?! fit sa voix tremblante de colère.

Je fixais sereinement ses chaussures que je trouvais fascinante.

- Tu m'écoutes bordel ! éclata-t-il.

Je continuais à l'ignorer superbement déclenchant un flot d'injures dans le cachot de la part de mon visiteur.

Mes oreilles sifflèrent face à tant de grossièreté :

- Malefoy, soupirais-je, ta mère ne t'as jamais lavé la bouche avec du savon ?

Ma voix avait une sonorité étrange, lointaine.

Visiblement déconcerté par ma question, son visage afficha une expression surprise :

- Jamais, pourquoi ? Ça doit-être dégoutant !

Ses paroles énoncées dans le contexte où nous nous trouvions me donnèrent envie de rire.

Décidément il n'avait aucun humour celui-là !

Son expression frustrée et boudeuse finit par déclencher mon rire.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter surtout quand son visage curieux me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle.

Ce n'est pas bien loin, avais-je envie de lui avouer.

- Tu es vraiment étrange Granger, sa voix aux accents rauques arrêta ma crise de fou rire, après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu trouves encore le moyen de rire.

Je le contemplais, cherchant je ne sais quoi dans son allure pouvant me montrer que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir.

Mais rien dans son maintien arrogant ni dans son sourire sarcastique et encore moins dans ses yeux gris où je ne lisais qu'une franche curiosité.

Chose étrange, Malefoy s'assit à mes côtés comme recherchant un besoin de compagnie, de chaleur humaine :

- Tu sais Granger je te comprends...

- Ça m'étonnerait, m'enflammais-je ! Tu ne passes pas ton temps enfermé sans savoir si tes amis sont encore en vie, toi tu es libre !

Il rit, d'un rire glacial presque sauvage et quand enfin il se fut calmé son visage reflétait une profonde lassitude.

- Libre, un bien grand mot. Chacun de mes gestes m'est dicté. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, mais tu dois le savoir Granger. Et ma mère je n'ai guère l'autorisation de la voir. Comme toi, je suis emprisonné par les liens qui m'attachent au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourtant c'est tout ce que tu voulais !

De nouveau ce rire effrayant s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Non Granger je n'ai rien choisi ! Ni mon avenir ni mes fréquentations ! Tout cela appartient à mon père !

Je restais silencieuse devant ses paroles.

- Le pire, reprit-il, c'est que j'oublie parfois jusqu'à mon identité et dans ces moments-là je commets des choses affreuses...

Je fus prise de frissons :

- ...dont je ne me souviens même plus. Hier Macnair m'a félicité. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'a répondu que lui-même n'aurait pas fait un meilleur travail. J'ai tué toute une famille Granger et je ne me souviens ni du lieu ni de leur visage ! De rien !

Sa voix prit des intonations désespérées à la fin de sa tirade.

Quelques sanglots nerveux s'échappèrent de sa poitrine.

Bouleversée par ses paroles je voulus le réconforter.

J'avançais timidement une main dans son dos, face à mon geste son corps se raidit, je reculais précipitamment.

- Excuse-moi Granger je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dévoiler.

De nouveau j'avançais la main et sans que je ne contrôle la suite Malfoy se retrouva dans mes bras.

Il me serra fort contre lui durant de longues minutes.

Je le laissais s'abreuver de ma présence.

Nous sursautâmes simultanément quand la porte s'ouvrit :

- Notre Maître te demande Malefoy, siffla le Mangemort.

Malefoy se recomposa un visage impassible avant de se lever, il sortit sans se retourner.

************************************************************

Je déambulais dans les couloirs, la tête obscurcie par une nouvelle migraine.

Je redoutais ces moments-là, annonce de ma perte de lucidité.

Voilà que je me retrouvais prisonnier de mon propre corps.

Car c'était bien ce qui arrivait.

Une part de moi, celle que je surnommais l'ombre, me poussait à tuer cette peste de Granger, être à ses côtés était une lutte permanente.

Et l'autre, la "lucide" se raccrochait à cette Sang-de-Bourbe de toutes ses forces.

Granger représentait mon passé, un passé pas si horrible comparé à ma vie actuelle.

Granger c'était Poudlard, le temps où je pensais illusoirement avoir le contrôle de ma vie.

Une chose qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais plus.

Je frappais à la lourde porte derrière laquelle Voldemort gérait ses affaires, d'avance j'étais alerté, prêt à être repris pour une chose qui lui aurait déplu.

Je n'étais pas de ceux qui appréciaient un entretien privé, avec moi ça finissait toujours mal.

La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva :

- Entre Drago.  
Je franchis lentement le seuil et pris mon temps pour refermer la porte afin de cacher l'état dans lequel ma confrontation avec Granger m'avait laissé.

Voldemort se tenait appuyé contre la fenêtre, son serpent qui déclenchait mes frissons enroulé autour de son cou.

Si tu pouvais l'étrangler !

Le silence envahit la pièce, mon cœur s'emballa en réponse.

Enfin Voldemort parla :

- Drago, mon cher Drago, Lucilla m'a rapporté une chose étrange te concernant.

Cette sale idiote, j'aurais dû lui lancer un bon endoloris pour qu'elle ne l'ouvre pas !

- Il semblerait que tu t'attaches un peu trop à notre locataire. J'ai passé l'éponge devant les privilèges que tu lui as accordés maintenant j'attends.

- Je n'ai pu obtenir aucun résultat avec elle Maître...

- Une perte de temps voilà ce qu'elle est ! Si elle ne possède aucune information sur Potter alors elle n'est qu'un poids mort. Greyback sera heureux de s'en débarrasser.

Je serrais les poings.

- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de temps j'arriverais à en tirer quelque chose, je vous en supplie, accordez m'en plus !

Voldemort m'observa attentivement suite aux intonations désespérées que ma voix avait prises.

Contrôle-toi Drago bon sang !

- Je laisse la question de Granger en suspens, mais ton cas me désole. Je vais devoir te remettre sur le droit chemin Drago.

Sa phrase se termina par un sourire cruel alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

Ça finissait toujours mal...

Impuissant je fermais les yeux.

************************************************************

Je me levais en sursaut, frissonnante quant au hurlement qui se répercutait.

Qui pouvait donc crier aussi fort ?

Au fond de moi je me réjouissais de ne pas être la seule à subir l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je passais ce que je présume être la journée à ébaucher des plans de sorties plus risqués les uns que les autres.

Je ne pourrais m'en sortir sans aide extérieur mais pourquoi pas intérieur ? songeais-je alors que la porte pivotait pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Malefoy entra.

Immédiatement je remarquais sa posture droite, impersonnelle, son visage inexpressif et la dureté de ses yeux.

Quand il sortit quinze minutes plus tard me laissant recroquevillée sur ma paillasse, je me dis que ce salaud était un excellent acteur.

Au fond de moi une petite voix souffla que j'étais perdue.


	11. Chapter 11: tout à une fin

**Chapitre 11: Tout à une fin**

Agenouillée devant Voldemort, je fixais les Mangemorts regroupés autour de l'estrade.

- Je te repose encore une fois la question Granger, où se trouve Potter ?

Harry et Ron m'avaient abandonnée, laissée à mon sort voilà bien longtemps, comment pouvais-je savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Voldemort ne semblait pas satisfait de mon ignorance.

Mon corps fut secoué de spasmes violents suite au doloris, mon cri de douleur fut couvert par le rire des Mangemorts.

- Ma patience est à bout Granger.

Aucun de mes muscles ne répondait plus à mes sollicitations suite aux nombreux doloris qui avaient parcouru mon corps.

- Je vous en supplie... arrêtez...

Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduite, moi la fière Hermione Granger à supplier mon bourreau.

Il rit :

- Navré ma chère ; mais tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Je pensais que tes amis en apprenant ta capture n'hésiteraient pas à venir à ton secours. Il faut croire que tu ne leur es pas si précieuse que ça !

J'aurais tant aimé ne pas l'écouter et pourtant il avait raison.

Harry et Ron avaient dû apprendre ma capture alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien tenté ?

- C'est compréhensible Granger, après tout pourquoi deux Sang Purs fréquenteraient une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ils ont eu pitié, mais maintenant qu'ils sont débarrassés de toi, ils n'ont plus de raison de faire semblant !

Non c'était impossible !

Ron et Harry étaient mes amis, après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble pouvaient-ils m'abandonner comme une vieille carte de chocogrenouille.

Quelle raison avais-je de lutter contre mon destin si je n'avais plus aucune raison de me battre ?

Je pleurais, les larmes dévalant mes joues, je levais la tête vers Voldemort qui m'observait.

- Je te proposerais de rejoindre nos rangs si ton sang n'était pas si impur !

Je baissais la tête acceptant mon triste destin mais au combien chaleureux comparé à l'attente dans laquelle je vivais.

- Malefoy prouve-moi une bonne fois pour toute que l'on peut compter sur toi. Tue-la.

Je devinais les pas de l'ancien Serpentard qui nous rejoignait.

- Montre-nous à quel point ton père peut-être fier de toi ! Tue-la ! l'encouragea Voldemort.

La respiration de mon bourreau ralentit alors que d'une voix ferme il lançait le sortilège impardonnable :

- Avada Kedavra.

Contrairement à ce que l'on dit, je ne vis aucun de mes souvenirs heureux défilés devant moi, peut-être n'en avais-je pas tout simplement.

J'entendis le souffle du rayon avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

Aucune douleur simplement le noir : la mort.


	12. Chapter 12: Un plan d'action

**Chapitre 12: Un plan d'action**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le corps couvert de sueur, emmêlé dans ses couvertures, dans lesquelles il se débattait.

Assis au milieu de son lit, la tête entre les mains il cherchait à oublier les images qui restaient malgré lui accrochées à sa rétine.

- Non, c'est impossible, murmura-t-il faiblement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il pleurait qu'en sentant les larmes glisser sous son t-shirt.

Il traqua dans sa mémoire des preuves qui pourraient lui signaler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un des banals rêves de défaite qu'il faisait régulièrement.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'y méprendre.

Comme Voldemort, il avait ressenti l'euphorie de tuer, sa joie de le toucher lui, de l'affaiblir.

Cela ne pouvait qu'être réel.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Ron l'air endormi entra :

- Je t'ai entendu t'agiter, encore un cauchemar ?

Harry hocha la tête, tentant en vain de détourner son visage pour que Ron ne voie pas sans quel état il était :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit son ami pas dupe.

Lorsqu'il vit les traits de son meilleur ami empreints de souffrance, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit :

- Hermione...

Le silence meubla la petite chambre, jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne son courage à deux mains :

- Que lui a-t-il fait ?

Harry ne répondit pas, trop obnubilé par les images qui continuaient inlassablement de passer en boucle dans sa tête.

La voix de Ron éclata furibonde :

- Par Merlin Harry, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance !

- Elle est morte Ron ! Morte !

Le visage du jeune Weasley se décomposa :

- Non, pas Hermione...

Puis refusant cette nouvelle douleur, il s'en prit à Harry :

- Tu as tort ! C'est ta faute !

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles précédentes :

- Tu as refusé d'envoyer quelqu'un pour la sauver ! Tout est de ta faute !

Il se jeta contre Harry, ensemble ils tombèrent sur le sol, Ron martelant de coups le Survivant qui ne cherchait pas à se défendre, trop conscient de sa responsabilité.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée livrant passage à Ginny baguette levée :

- Où sont-ils ?

Balayant la pièce du regard, elle en vint à baisser sa main :

- A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre car Mr Weasley entrait à son tour en hurlant, son bonnet de nuit sur la tête, brandissant sauvagement un fer à repasser en mauvais état.

Un ange passa.

- Ginny s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi ton frère et Harry se battent comme des trolls sans cerveaux !?

La jeune fille raconta à son père qu'elle en ignorait la raison tandis que son frère les rejoignait.

- Voyons Ron, commença Mr Weasley en réprimandant son fils tout en agitant furieusement la main qui à son grand oubli ne tenait pas sa baguette mais le fer, comme Ron ne tarda pas à le découvrir.

Le jeune homme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol après un BING retentissant, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent à son aide.

Mr Weasley contempla d'un air penaud son fer à repasser puis après avoir examiné la pièce ainsi que ses occupants, il se débarrassa discrètement de l'arme du crime dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ron, Ron ça va?! le secoua violemment sa sœur, la tête du pauvre jeune homme rebondissait à chaque secousse de Ginny.

Mr Weasley prit les choses en main et tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, Ron avachi dans son fauteuil ne pipait mot :

- Très bien, maintenant les enfants, nous aimerions connaître la raison de ce comportement, demanda Mme Weasley.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis voyant que son ami refusait de prendre la parole, Ron la voix pleine de sanglots dit :

- Hermione est morte.

La nouvelle de cette information provoqua une stupeur générale, chacun s'écroula sur les canapés et fauteuils.

- Harry, fit Mme Weasley d'une voix tremblante, tu en es certain ?

Sa voix suppliante laissait entendre qu'elle espérait qu'il contredise ses paroles.

- Je l'ai vue comme je vous vois Mme Weasley.

- Par Merlin la pauvre petite...

Ginny et sa mère éclatèrent en sanglots, Mr Weasley plus discret essuya discrètement les larmes qui lui avaient échappées.

Ron qui n'avait encore prononcé aucune parole, dit :

- Peut-être que cela n'est qu'un piège. Voldemort a bien réussi à nous attirer en cinquième année en envoyant une vision de Sirius.

Moment douloureux pour Harry, alors que tous les autres reprenaient espoir.

Harry soulagé qu'il puisse exister une alternative à sa vision, même s'il savait au fond de lui que tout était réel, organisa un plan d'action :

- Nous allons envoyer quelqu'un au manoir.

- Personne ne voudra s'y rendre Harry, il s'agit d'une mission suicidaire, tenta de le raisonner Mr Weasley.

- Ils ne se méfieront pas si c'est un des leur.

- Tu voudrais demander à Narcissa Malefoy d'envoyer un de ses espions ? l'incrédulité perçait dans sa voix.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

- J'ai confiance en elle.

Harry parcourut du regard les membres de l'Ordre rassemblés autour de lui afin de voir qui remettait sa parole en doute.

Tous détournèrent les yeux.

Si le Survivant faisait confiance à Narcissa ce n'était pas sans raison, quand son fils avait été entraîné par Voldemort, elle avait prit peur.

Elle avait beau savoir que son mari était perdu, elle ferait tout pour sauver son fils en l'arrachant aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors elle était venue frapper à leur porte, mettant à leur disposition ses relations en échange de leur aide.

Narcissa leur fournissait régulièrement des informations capitales du manoir.

Pourtant même à elle certaines choses restaient secrètes, comme la vie et la mort des prisonniers.

C'est pourquoi il leur fallait agir.

- Allez chercher Narcissa, je dois lui parler, conclut Harry.


	13. Chapter 13: Un nouveau but

**Chapitre 13: Un nouveau but**

Entrer dans le manoir avait été un peu plus ardu que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et pour cause des Détraqueurs parcouraient le parc.

Je fracassai une fenêtre du premier étage le plus discrètement possible, personne ne sembla entendre le bruit du verre, et pénétrai finalement dans le manoir.

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans mes veines, un sentiment enivrant pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne paniquaient pas à l'approche du danger.

Personne avant moi n'était ressorti vivant de ce manoir, je serais le premier !

J'avais pour but de vérifier si Granger vivait toujours, mais j'allais faire encore mieux.

Si c'était le cas, je ferais en sorte de la sortir du manoir.

J'imaginais déjà l'éternelle reconnaissance du Survivant, ainsi que la bourse remplie de Gallions que je pourrais recevoir.

Je progressais dans les couloirs en sifflotant, me retenant à grand-peine de rire.

Mr Weasley m'avait averti qu'il s'agissait d'une mission suicide, que l'endroit était bondée de Mangemorts, que peut-être Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pourrait être présent et tout un tas d'autres recommandations.

Par ma baguette, tout était d'une simplicité infantile, il fallait être un imbécile pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

A mon retour, je préviendrai l'Ordre que nous pouvions attaquer les yeux fermés le quartier général du pseudo plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Ma parole je ferais un bien meilleur candidat que lui !

Je trouvais après une demi-heure les cachots, satisfait de ma découverte, je remontai et trouvai un coin tranquille (qui s'avéra ressembler à un bureau) pour passer mon message.

Je sortis ma baguette :

- Allo, vous me recevez ? Ici Tom Ruiding espion infiltré.

Normalement, je ne suis pas censé préciser que je suis un espion mais il faut reconnaître que ça fait bien plus classe de cette manière.

Une voix grésillante me répondit :

- Ici Fox 41, faites votre rapport.

Quel rabat-joie celui-là !

Il pourrait au moins me féliciter pour avoir accompli ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais fait !

- Reçu, mission G accomplie. Le sujet Hermione Granger est...

Bah tiens, c'était qui celui-là ?

J'observais l'homme entrer par la porte restée ouverte, athlétique avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris qui me mirent mal à l'aise, je cherchais à lui donner un nom.

Mr Weasley avait voulu me donner une liste de tous les Mangemorts résidants au manoir, je l'avais rembarré, mais pour qui me prenait-il, j'étais Tom Ruiding !

A présent, je comprenais que cette liste aurait pu m'être utile, mais bon pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je pouvais toujours m'en sortir, quelle que soit la situation !

- Vous vous êtes perdu ?

Je commençais à moins apprécier son air menaçant, alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez dû confondre la porte avec la fenêtre ?

Sa voix méprisante me donnait des frissons.

J'ouvris la bouche puis remarquai la lueur dans son regard et je compris que j'étais démasqué. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû accepter cette mission !

Cet Ordre était encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais.

Cet espion ne s'y connaissait en rien.

Le sortilège d'intrusion s'était déclenché au moment même où ce type avait fracassé la fenêtre, puis il errait dans les couloirs en sifflant comme s'il voulait se faire repérer, mais quel idiot !

J'ignorais encore comment il avait pu passer les Détraqueurs, mais c'était là une chose dont je m'occuperais une fois la tâche qui m'attendait achevée.

Le cachot où nous nous trouvions se situait dans les entrailles les plus profondes du manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas effrayer les prisonniers.

Attaché par des chaînes au mur je commençais l'échauffement :

- Endoloris !

Cet idiot se tordit de douleur les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Je cessai le sort pour en lancer un beaucoup plus intéressant.

Le Sectumsempra était devenu ma marque de fabrication depuis que le balafré me l'avait fait subir.

Il rugit comme un porc qu'on égorge.

Répugnant.

Par Merlin, Potter tu baisses dans mon estime.

- Alors, dis-moi quel est ton nom ?

Il bégaya.

- L'endoloris va te délier la langue !

Je levai ma baguette, prêt à jeter le sort :

- Par pitié non ! Je m'appelle Tom Ruiding monsieur.

- Et que fais-tu dans la demeure de mon maître, Tom Ruiding ?

- Je… J'ai été envoyé par Mme Malefoy pour savoir si Miss Granger était encore au manoir.

Merde.

Ce sale insecte répugnant continua à débiter tout un tas d'informations sans se rendre compte que je n'écoutais plus.

Ainsi il y avait bien un traître parmi nous, mais ma mère...

J'observais l'homme courtaud aux cheveux grisonnants, il cessa son monologue quand il vit mon regard.

Pour une fois, j'étais pleinement d'accord avec "l'autre", ce type devait mourir pour que personne d'autre ne vienne apprendre la trahison de ma mère.

- Pitié, je vous en prie...

Potter devrait avoir honte d'avoir des gens comme celui-là incapable de conserver un secret à son service.

- Avada kadavra !

Sa tête dodelina sur sa poitrine, il ne parlerait plus jamais.

A présent je devais réfléchir aux diverses options qui s'offraient à moi.

Je pouvais rester, mais personne ne peut cacher un secret au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou alors rejoindre la bande d'imbécile de Potter.

Et comment allais-je faire ?

Il n'allait certainement pas accueillir son meilleur ennemi à bras ouverts ?

Non.

Mais Granger pouvait m'être utile si c'était elle que leur espion était venu chercher, je leur apporterai sur un plateau.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse pour ne pas l'emmener avec moi, Granger avait le don de me faire redevenir celui que j'étais avant.

Il me fallait agir cette nuit, je me dirigeai vers les cachots, la tête remplie de problèmes à résoudre.


	14. Chapter 14: Main dans la main

**Chapitre 14: Main dans la main**

La souffrance ne me quitterait donc jamais ? pensais-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

Il y a encore quelque temps je m'inquiétais de ne pas savoir où passer la nuit en sécurité, pour que les Mangemorts ne me trouvent pas.

Aujourd'hui c'était de savoir si je survivrais aux tortures de mes bourreaux.

Comme quoi les préoccupations peuvent changer radicalement en peu de temps.

Ils m'avaient entièrement brisée, dans un premier temps en s'en prenant à mon corps qui n'était plus à présent qu'un gigantesque hématome parcouru de plaies sanguinolentes, puis à mon âme en me faisant voir des choses... que je continuais à espérer être fausses.

Je baignais dans un état léthargique le plus complet, oh je savais bien que j'allais mourir dans ce manoir, maintenant que ce soit demain ou le mois suivant quelle importance ?

J'avais perdu.

D'abord ma famille puis mes amis, et cette question qui continuait inlassablement de me hanter : Mais pourquoi Harry n'avait-il rien tenté pour me tirer des griffes de Voldemort ?

Peut-être ne comptais-je pas assez ?

C'était égoïste de ma part de remettre notre amitié en question surtout que je savais que j'aurais agi de cette manière si j'avais été à sa place.

La porte de l'enfer s'ouvrit, je me recroquevillais contre le mur, le geste me tira un gémissement de douleur.

- Granger réveille-toi !

La voix de Malefoy ne m'étonna pas, il me semblait qu'il assistait avec plaisir à mes pires moments de faiblesse.

Je l'imaginais déjà avec son rictus méprisant me passer à tabac comme il devait en rêver.

- Par Merlin, Granger dépêche-toi de bouger on n'a pas l'éternité devant nous !

Sa voix empressée m'inquiéta un bref instant, de quoi Malefoy pouvait-il avoir peur ?

De toute façon ce n'était pas mon problème, j'en avais déjà bien assez à me préoccuper.

Je restais silencieuse, tête baissée à contempler le sol.

Ses pas claquèrent avec force alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, il s'accroupit à ma hauteur et me saisit brusquement par les épaules qu'il se mit à secouer.

Ses yeux furieux s'ancrèrent dans les miens :

- Par Merlin que tu m'agaces ! Tu vas venir avec moi Granger...

Ses yeux se firent implorants :

- ... je vais nous sortir de là !

Face à mon expression ébahie, il me secoua plus fort.

- Fais-moi confiance !

Mais bien sûr !

Moi Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure élève de ma promotion faisant partie de la maison Gryffondor allait faire confiance à Drago Malefoy, Sang Pur et ennemi juré, de la maison Serpentard ?

Il a dû sérieusement se cogner ! pensais-je.

Il ne devait s'agir que d'une de ces astuces pour mieux me torturer.

Pourtant Malefoy me releva tant bien que mal et en me soutenant, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Nous remontâmes dans les entrailles du manoir, j'ouvris la bouche pour demander à Malefoy où se trouvait Voldemort, quand il se tourna vers moi avec une expression menaçante :

- Le but d'une évasion Granger c'est de sortir le plus discrètement possible, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas parler, ni crier et encore moins hurler ou je serais contraint de te bâillonner et de te jeter sur mon épaule. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

- Je te déteste Malefoy ! chuchotais-je d'une voix furieuse.

Je commençais doucement à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Je sais Granger, je sais...

Ces paroles furent si faibles que je compris qu'elles ne m'étaient pas destinées, mais qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

Étrange.

Une fois dans le manoir à proprement parler, mon camarade d'évasion se raidit et nous nous mîmes à progresser encore plus lentement pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit.

Je compris son comportement, quand au détour d'un couloir nous tombâmes sur un Mangemort faisant sa ronde.

Adieu la liberté !

Je sentais d'ici la punition que j'allais recevoir pour avoir tenté de m'évader !

- Tu n'as plus l'autorisation de te rendre dans les cachots Malefoy.

Que fais-tu avec cette prisonnière ?

Nous étions perdus.

Malefoy après s'être crispé ouvrit la bouche :

- Je t'en prie, ne va pas t'attirer d'ennuis inutilement ! J'accompagne Granger à ma chambre, on a quelques petits comptes à finir de régler tous les deux. Je ne vois pas en quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera dérangé.

J'allais le tuer ou alors mourir de honte.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop Malefoy, moi aussi j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître !

Bande d'imbéciles !

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice qui me révolta alors que le Mangemort nous faisait signe de passer.

A peine eut-il disparu que je jetais un regard noir à Malefoy qui me renvoya un sourire amusé.

Nous ne rencontrâmes aucun autre Mangemort, l'air nocturne me fouetta le visage quand nous franchîmes la porte menaçante du manoir.

Nous devions encore franchir le parc.

A mon grand étonnement Malefoy me prit la main et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- On va transplaner Granger, me répondit-il comme si j'étais une idiote.

- J'ai déjà essayé ! On ne peut pas transplaner, il doit y avoir un sorti anti-...

- Je suis un Mangemort Granger, ces règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi !

Ah, tant mieux pour nous.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à notre entourage il effectua le traditionnel demi-tour et je redécouvris avec joie la sensation d'étouffement que procure le transplanage !

Moi qui avais cru que plus jamais je ne ressentirais ce manque d'air, quelle sensation grisante !

Au moment où j'allais manquer d'oxygène tout cessa enfin.

Je trébuchais et dû me tenir à Malefoy pour m'empêcher de tomber, une fois le malaise dissipé je regardais avec étonnement mon environnement : nous nous trouvions sur la place d'un village qui m'était étrangement familier, je repérais au loin une église ainsi qu'un cimetière.

Mais où étions-nous ?

- Où...

- Godric's Hollow, personne ne pensera à nous chercher ici.

Je hochais la tête distraitement, Malefoy me soutint à nouveau et nous conduisit à un ensemble de maisons.

Nous entrâmes dans une auberge décrépite où il demanda une chambre.

Bien grand mot pour désigner le maigre mobilier composé d'un lit double et d'une armoire cassée.

A peine la porte fermée Malefoy incanta tout un tas de sortilèges qui m'étaient totalement inconnus.

Je m'assis sur le lit, attendant patiemment des réponses à mes questions.

Lassé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Tu dois te demander ce qui me prend, pas vrai ?

Sa voix aux inflexions fatiguées me poussa à m'étendre moi aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends tous ces risques pour m'aider.

Il rit d'un rire étrange qui le secoua tout entier.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi Granger mais pour ma famille.

- Tes parents suivent la cause de Voldemort alors...

- On soupçonne depuis quelque temps qu'une taupe serait infiltrée au sein des Mangemorts les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un type est entré au manoir il y a quelques jours, envoyé par Potter...

Mon cœur fit un bond à ses mots, ainsi Harry ne m'avait pas abandonnée à mon sort !

- ... pas très futé, il devrait revoir son personnel. Il m'a appris le nom de la taupe...

Sa voix se brisa, sa poitrine se souleva violemment comme s'il essayait de lutter contre ses larmes, quand il reprit, sa voix était atone :

- C'est ma mère...

Il n'y eut aucun mot pour décrire la surprise que j'éprouvais à l'entente de ce nom.

- Elle doit renseigner Potter et sa bande. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce type révéler ces informations à qui que ce soit d'autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait tué, je m'en suis débarrassé puis j'ai réfléchi. Je vais trouver où se terre Potter...

- Comment crois-tu qu'il va t'accueillir Malefoy ? Avec des banderoles et des ballons ?

- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là Granger...

Je m'endormis avec le sentiment d'être enfin apaisée et en sécurité près de mon ennemi pour qui je n'étais qu'une monnaie d'échange.


	15. Chapter 15: Foie de dragon et mandragore

**Chapitre 15: Foie de dragon et mandragore**

Je me réveillais en hurlant, complètement déboussolée.

Où étais-je ?

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était sombre comme le cœur de Salazar.

Ma respiration saccadée et douloureuse ne me permettait pas de mener une enquête plus approfondie.

L'évasion n'avait été qu'une énième fabulation de ma part.

Mon ennemi juré n'aurait pu me venir en aide.

A présent je ne sentais que trop bien l'humidité des murs qui m'entouraient, l'odeur putride de ma geôle, le bruit des pas du Mangemort qui venait me chercher pour me conduire auprès de Voldemort.

Mon pauvre corps meurtri se mit à trembler sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Je poussais un cri d'épouvante tout en essayant maladroitement de me recroqueviller contre le mur le plus proche (que je ne trouvais pas).

Mon agresseur était un homme de haute stature à la baguette brandie.

Le bruit de l'interrupteur de la lampe qui fut poussé sonna comme un glas.

J'eus la surprise de découvrir Drago Malefoy devant moi.

Le jeune homme ne tenant nul compte de ma présence s'avança et parcourut la pièce (qui se révéla être une chambre) tout en la fouillant des yeux.

Ne découvrant rien, il se tourna vers moi et baissa lentement sa main armée :

- Bordel Granger, tu pourrais laisser dormir les honnêtes gens !

(Remarque fort ironique, Malefoy honnête? Ba voyons !)

- Ça fait des jours que tu dors et à l'instant où je prends un repos durement mérité tu pousses un cri à réveiller un dragon !

(Mais bien sûr !)

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris tandis que les derniers événements se mettaient en place dans ma tête : l'évasion du manoir, Godric's Hollow.

Quelle ironie quand je pensais à Harry, s'il savait que je me trouvais près de la tombe de ses parents !

- Bon Granger maintenant qu'il fait jour et qu'on est tous les deux réveillés, nous allons en profiter pour...

Hors de question ! Malefoy et moi ? Beurk !

- ...évaluer les dégâts.

Je restais stoïque.

- Déshabilles-toi Granger, me demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Je reculais pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

Malefoy n'avait strictement pas changé, c'était toujours un type arrogant, sûr de lui et PERVERS par dessus tout !

- A quoi tu joues Granger ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que...

Il se tut en comprenant la raison de ma réaction.

- Écoute Granger, je souhaite juste savoir si tes plaies se sont infectées, si c'est le cas alors il faudra se rendre à Ste Mangouste mais comme les Mangemorts surveillent étroitement les patients qui sont admis...

Je ne voyais que trop bien où tout ça allait nous mener.

- Très bien Malefoy...

Je fus la première étonnée de l'intonation calme de ma voix.

- ... mais avant je souhaiterais pouvoir me doucher, tu comprends avec tout ce qui s'est passé...

Il eut un petit sourire narquois :

- C'est vrai que tu ne sens pas la rose Granger ? Ça m'arrange j'ai deux trois trucs à régler.

Je bouillais littéralement de rage et fusillais son dos tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte :

- Oh et Granger. Ne quitte pas la chambre.

Il sortit sans se retourner.

Par un énorme effort de volonté j'arrivais jusqu'à la petite salle de bain.

Son carrelage avait perdu sa blancheur initiale depuis longtemps, un évier surmonté d'une glace fêlée, d'une douche simple et d'un toilette.

Enlever mes vêtements fut long et douloureux, je regardais sans la reconnaître la jeune fille du miroir : elle était d'une maigreur effrayante, le corps couvert de sales ecchymoses jaunes, son dos zébré de coupures profondes pas encore refermées.

Je trébuchais jusqu'à la petite cabine de douche où je laissais échapper mon chagrin sous l'eau chaude.

Je pleurais ces semaines de douleur passées dans le manoir, ses années de solitude sans mes amis que je savais aujourd'hui vivants.

Quand je coupais l'eau je me promis de ne plus être la créature faible entrevue dans le miroir.

N'ayant pas de vêtement propre je m'enroulais dans une serviette, les idées plus claires et ayant enfin retrouvé une apparence plus humaine, je rejoignis la chambre.

Un lit double aux couvertures usées, une commode, deux chaises, le tout complété par un papier peint jaune pâle et un parquet sombre voilà quel était mon nouveau lieu de résidence.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre masquée par un rideau miteux, à travers je pus observer les gens qui allaient et venaient, masques de visages tristes.

Je perdis la notion du temps et c'est un mouvement que j'aperçus à la périphérie de ma vision qui me fit me retourner.

Malefoy déposa un plateau repas sur l'une des chaises puis jeta un sac par terre avant de sortir de sa cape deux flacons d'une substance jaunâtre tout à fait répugnante.

Il me parcourut du regard, je rougis violemment.

- Très bien, assieds-toi sur le lit Granger.

J'obtempérais en serrant ma serviette contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogeais-je en désignant les flacons.

- Foie de dragon et mandragore, c'est un excellent cicatrisant.

J'espérais bien.

Je ne l'entendis ni approcher ni déboucher son flacon, par contre je sentis sa main enduite de ce... disons truc, se poser sur une de mes blessures.

Je criais de surprise et de douleur en sentant la brûlure que provoquait cette mixture au contact de la coupure.

Il rit :

- Ça picote un peu, hein Granger ?

Le salaud !

Je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de lui échapper, je savais que c'était une étape nécessaire si je voulais guérir vite.

- Ma mère avait tendance à en abuser quand je me blessais, mais je peux t'assurer qu'avec ça tu n'auras aucune cicatrice.

Tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas tendre envers les siens alors entendre Malefoy (junior) m'avouer à demi-mot d'une voix neutre que son père le frappait ne m'étonnait pas, c'était surtout qu'il m'en parle à moi.

Il me fallut beaucoup de courage quand il attaqua mon dos.

Finalement après ce qu'il me sembla être des heures il reboucha le flacon maudit.

- Il y a des vêtements dans le sac.

Je m'empressais de m'en saisir et de rejoindre la salle de bain, me trouver en serviette devant Malefoy avait été un comble.

Je trouvais dans le sac plusieurs pantalons, quelques chemises et t-shirt ainsi que par Merlin des sous-vêtements !

J'aurais préféré mourir !

Furieuse j'enfilais les premières choses qui me passaient sous la main puis sortis.

Malefoy me désigna le plateau repas d'un geste arrogant du menton.

Il ne sut jamais à quel point il passa près de la mort ce jour-là !

Un bol de soupe fumant, une bouteille d'eau, une orange et un morceau de pain, voilà qui me mettait en appétit.

Je dévorais mon repas en quelques minutes puis titubais jusqu'au lit où Malefoy s'était installé et feuilletait d'un air sérieux (qui faillit me faire pouffer) des journaux aussi bien moldus que sorciers.

Je m'écroulais à ses côtés faisant rebondir les journaux, lui tirant un grognement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces journaux ?

Je crus qu'il ne me répondrait pas mais après plusieurs minutes de silence il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix était concentrée :

- Je cherche une piste pour trouver Potter, il ne doit pas être bien loin je le sens...

J'entendis à peine la fin de sa phrase que je m'endormis.

Et le pire c'est que je me sentais bien avec Malefoy à à peine sept centimètres de moi !


	16. Chapter 16: Rude nuit

**Chapitre 16: Rude nuit**

Je ne savais comment je m'étais de nouveau retrouvée enchaînée pourtant, à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas, et de loin ma première préoccupation.

Non, il s'agissait de Harry qui se tortillait de douleur sous le doloris de Voldemort.

Ce dernier surplombait le Survivant, tout dans son attitude démontrant sa supériorité : regard empli de joie posé sur le jeune homme à ses pieds, narines palpitantes, un rictus sur sa bouche sans lèvre.

Autour de nous, les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés et lançaient des paroles pleines de mépris à mon meilleur ami.

Je cherchais parmi eux la tête blonde à présent familière de Malefoy, je le repérai près de son maître.

Son attitude impénétrable me prouva que je n'aurais aucune aide de sa part.

Ironique de la mienne puisque j'étais enchaînée à un imposant pylône.

Je criai en voyant Malefoy frapper plusieurs fois la silhouette inerte au sol.

- Harry ! Harry !

A l'audition de son nom le jeune homme pivota de façon à pouvoir me voir.

Ses yeux verts me fixaient sans émotion, la vie semblait déjà l'avoir déserté.

Voldemort s'adressa alors à l'ensemble de ses fidèles :

- Remercions chaleureusement Miss Granger de nous avoir amené notre très cher Harry ! La fête va enfin pouvoir commencer !

Non.

C'était impossible.

Je n'aurais jamais trahi Harry.

Je n'en avais par ailleurs aucun souvenir !

Mais il est vrai que Voldemort aurait pu utiliser l'occlumancie pour pénétrer mes souvenirs durant mon sommeil.

- N...non, fis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

- Et maintenant mes amis, le bouquet final !

Je me débattis fortement contre mes liens alors que la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait au dessus de la tête de celui que l'on appelait hier encore, le Survivant.

- Non ! Harry ! Je vous en supplie épargnez-le !

Mes paroles se perdirent dans les exclamations de la foule de Mangemorts.

La scène se déroula au ralenti devant mes yeux, tel un mauvais film d'horreur.

Je vis les mots s'échapper de la bouche de Voldemort.

L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette.

Il toucha Harry.

Sa poitrine cessa de s'élever, son corps se relâcha.

Je fermais les yeux, les larmes dévalant la pente de mes joues.

La scène changea soudainement, à présent Voldemort m'agrippais fermement les épaules et me secouait en me demandant où se trouvait Harry.

Par Merlin je n'ai pas fait ça !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Malefoy l'avait remplacé et me regardait une expression furieuse sur le visage :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de crier comme ça à une heure pareille ?!

Déboussolée je me jetais en arrière afin de lui échapper.

Son regard se chargea de compréhension :

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Granger. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas t'assommer avec une potion de sommeil pour pouvoir enfin dormir en paix !

- Je suis certaine que je suis en train d'halluciner ! lui répliquais-je sûre de moi.

Malefoy soupira :

- Jamais tu ne m'aiderais...

- Bien sûr que si Granger ! Si ça sert mes intentions !

- Et quelles sont tes intentions au juste ? lui demandais-je pas totalement convaincue par ses propos.

- Tu sais bien, retrouver Potter, me faire accepter parmi sa bande de fous. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois là Granger ? Tu es ma garantie.

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus ses paroles. Harry était mort...

- Harry...fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui Granger, Potter ton meilleur ami avec Weasley.

- Il est... il...

- Il est quoi Granger ?! s'exaspéra Malefoy.

Je levais les yeux vers lui alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler mes joues :

- Il est mort.

Malefoy éclata de rire.

C'est bien ce que je disais, j'étais toujours dans mon cachot, rendue folle par les tortures de Voldemort.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très fort pour te faire voir tes pires craintes Granger. Vraiment très fort...

Sa voix perdit de sa force à la fin de sa phrase.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas la seule à souffrir ?

- Enfin, tu dois savoir que tout ce que tu as vu est faux. Potter est en vie, il le faut !

Il m'attira dans ses bras où je me blottis, rassurée après mon cauchemar par sa chaleur, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Je m'endormis bercée par sa voix.


	17. Chapter 17: démonstration du pouvoir du

******Chapitre 17: "...démonstration du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."**

Durant les jours qui suivirent une certaine routine s'installa.

Une semaine après notre arrivée, Malefoy voyant mon état de santé s'améliorer me permit de me rendre dans la salle principale.

Heureusement qu'il le fit, car après avoir passé sept jours à tourner en rond dans une pièce de cinq mètres sur quatre, vous commencez à devenir un peu cinglé.

La salle principale était l'endroit où les clients prenaient leurs repas, une pièce au ton chaud avec un bar où vous trouverez toujours un quelconque homme un peu ivre accoudé, et dans le coin opposé aux tables, une grande cheminée avec deux fauteuils qui me rappelèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Notre cohabitation à Malefoy et moi n'était pas sans problème.

Tout d'abord il n'y avait qu'un lit.

Bon d'accord c'est un lit double mais ça revient au même car jamais je ne dormirai avec Malefoy !

(Dans mon état normal, il va sans dire. Mais l'étais-je en ce moment dans mon état normal ?)

Alors pour remédier à ce problème il avait fait monter d'une autre chambre, un de ces fauteuils qui une fois rabattus à l'arrière deviennent des pseudos lits une place.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que, en me réveillant d'un de mes cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres, en apercevant Malefoy étendu sur son « lit » la tête renversée en arrière, enveloppé dans une couverture miteuse, j'éclatais de rire dans la chambre plongée dans le noir.

Parfois, sans doute à cause d'un ancien réflexe, il se réveillait en sursaut, les cheveux en batailles, la bouche encore entrouverte en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses vêtements sa baguette.

Alors je me tournais sur le côté en faisant semblant de dormir.

J'entendais cependant nettement ses grommèlements.

Le matin, il partait à l'aube, en même temps que le soleil pour faire Merlin je ne sais quoi car bien sûr il ne se confiait pas à moi.

J'étais incapable de me rendormir après son départ, alors je me lavais puis rangeais soigneusement notre chambre.

Une fois certaine que les gérants de l'hôtel étaient réveillés, je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner non sans grimacer de douleur, car même si mon dos allait mieux, la croûte de ma plaie mouillée par ma douche se détachait parfois en frottant contre mes vêtements quand je marchais.

Il n'était donc pas rare que je me retrouve avec des habits tachés de sang.

Quand Malefoy comprit d'où venait le problème (il est vrai que l'on n'a pas tous un cerveau aussi détraqué), il me conseilla de ne plus me doucher.

Je lui lançais un regard noir ce jour-là.

Quel imbécile !

C'est donc en avançant prudemment que je rejoignais le séjour, après le petit-déjeuner, je m'installais près de la cheminée dans l'un des fauteuils où je lisais l'un des livres que Malefoy avait eu l'amabilité de me procurer, après l'une de nos disputes presque quotidiennes.

A midi, je mangeais en discutant avec James et Lisa, les patrons, près de qui j'appris les dernières nouvelles qui se passaient dans le monde.

Ainsi ma fuite n'avait pas été ébruitée, cependant l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cessait de s'accroître, les rares sorciers rebelles au nouveau régime avaient été matés, la Gazette du Sorcier dirigée par le Mangemort Mulciber vantait les mérites de Voldemort.

Autrement dit, le monde devenait fou.

L'après-midi était sans doute le pire moment de mes journées, je n'avais alors plus d'autres occupations et mes pensées en profitaient pour me rappeler à quel point la situation s'annonçait ardue.

D'après Malefoy, Harry avait disparu de la circulation.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas retrouvé ?

Je veux dire, il ne faut pas se tromper, j'en étais heureuse, mais comment la personne la plus cherchée dans le monde sorcier faisait-elle pour restée invisible ?

Soit il avait vraiment trouvé une bonne cachette, soit il était tout simplement…

Je préférais de loin me pencher sur d'autres sujets bien moins douloureux.

Où donc était passé l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Et les Weasley allaient-ils bien ?

Qu'était devenu Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma ?

Autant dire qu'en début de soirée ma tête était pleine à craquer de ces questions sans réponse.

Je dînais près de la cheminée, où je restais jusqu'au moment où je ne pouvais plus garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour regagner la chambre plongée dans le noir qui était terriblement vide…

Pas que je me sois attachée à Malefoy mais disons que je me sentais plus rassurée lorsque sa tête de fouine se trouvait dans les parages.

N'ayant pas le courage d'allumer une bougie, je me changeais dans la pénombre puis m'enfouis sous les draps.

Je patientais de longues heures les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond craquelé dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil qui m'avait fuie.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le claquement de la porte de la chambre aux alentours de minuit que je m'endormis enfin.

En me levant ce matin-là, exactement douze jours après notre arrivée, la première chose que je remarquais c'est que Malefoy était là.

Bizarre, lui qui ne faisait que vagabonder je ne sais où, il devait être malade le pauvre !

Je l'accostai immédiatement dès que la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit :

- Malefoy, j'en ai assez.

- De quoi Granger ? De te supporter ? On est deux dans se cas, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en finissant de s'essuyer les cheveux.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à lui lancer une repartie cinglante quand je remarquai sa tenue.

Il portait un pantalon sombre et un t-shirt assorti qui lui collait au corps, puisque monsieur ne semblait pas connaître l'usage de la serviette !

Je reculais précipitamment prenant conscience de notre trop grande proximité.

- N…non, bégayais-je, je parle de cette situation ! Que faisais-tu toute la journée ? Un footing ?

Ma remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque Malefoy me, fixa les yeux sombres.

- Figure-toi que j'obtenais des informations, tout en m'assurant qu'on ne retrouve pas notre trace Granger. Pendant que toi tu passes ton temps à te plaindre !

- Tu réagirais comme moi si tu étais à ma place Malefoy. Ça fait douze jours, tu m'entends, que je suis emprisonnée ici…

- Vraiment ?

Il s'avança vers moi d'un air menaçant :

- C'est comme ça que tu le vois Granger ? Tu préférais sans doute les cachots de mon manoir où tu avais la place de gambader ? Tu ne vois même pas la chance que tu as !

- Une chance ? D'être sans nouvelle de mes amis, abandonnée à mon sort dans un hôtel qui se situe au milieu de nulle part avec un ancien Mangemort ?

Je ris.

- Oui c'est sûr que vu comme ça j'en ai de la chance !

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard pendant de longue secondes.

- Très bien Granger, habille-toi puis nous irons faire un tour.

Je le regardais avec étonnement.

Malefoy me cédait.  
A moi Hermione Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe de la maison Gryffondor ?

Il était sérieusement atteint !

Cependant je ne lui fis pas part de mes réflexions concernant sa santé mentale et me saisis de ses vêtements informes qui étaient devenus mon quotidien, pour ensuite aller m'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Comme si un simple verrou pouvait résister un à alohomora, mais je n'avais rien de mieux à ma disposition car Malefoy n'avait pas pris la peine de me rendre ma baguette.

Un peu d'intelligence dans toute cette folie !

Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard pour le retrouver devant la porte de l'établissement, la main sur la poignée, il m'attendait avec impatience.

Alors que je m'approchais, je sentis avec horreur une sourde angoisse me saisir.

Mon visage dut refléter mon effroi car Malefoy me demanda l'air moqueur :

- Alors Granger on se ravise ? Peut-être vaut-il mieux rester encore quelques temps bien en sécurité ici ?

Le salaud.

Il est vrai que je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de tourner les talons et de me réfugier sous les draps de mon lit.

Mais en voyant son air satisfait je sentis ma fierté, que je croyais bien avoir perdue dans un des cachots de Voldemort, revenir à grand coup d'aile d'hippogriffe.

Il était hors de question que je laisse Malefoy avoir raison, j'allais lui retirer son petit sourire narquois des lèvres.

- Pas du tout Malefoy, je t'en prie passe devant.

Ma voix avec un brin d'hypocrisie lui fit hausser les épaules :

- C'est comme tu veux Granger.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un vent froid me cingla le visage, je fermai les yeux et savourai cette sensation de liberté que je croyais à jamais perdue.

C'est d'un pas décidé que je franchis le seuil.

A l'extérieur une couche de neige recouvrait les trottoirs, tandis que les arbres s'agitaient sous l'assaut du vent.

J'emboîtais le pas de Malefoy qui ne m'avait guère attendu pendant ma redécouverte de la vie.

- Où va-t-on ? osais-je lui demander après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Rien.

Pas une parole ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Très bien s'il ne voulait pas être aimable avec moi, alors j'en ferais de même.

Je reconnus l'endroit une fois que nous eûmes dépassé l'arche qui conduisait aux tombes : le cimetière.

Je retins une exclamation.

Déjà que j'avais bien du mal à lui cacher à quel point cette courte marche m'avais épuisée.

Malefoy continua sans se retourner tandis que mon regard se posait sur la tombe des parents de mon meilleur ami.

L'angoisse que j'avais ressentie à notre départ revint de plus belle.

Ma respiration fut subitement difficile alors que ma vue se troublait.

Je sentis vaguement que je tombais à genoux, et au loin la voix de Malefoy.

Puis soudainement il me fut impossible de prendre une inspiration.

C'était une crise d'angoisse ça ?!

Par Merlin ça allait me tuer.

Des mains me secouaient tandis qu'une voix près de mon oreille que je devinais inquiète retentit :

- Respire Granger ! Bordel tu vas respirer !

Je forçai mon corps devenu glacé à prendre une inspiration, je me relaxai instantanément en voyant que je le pouvais.

Doucement ma vue se rétablit et je pus apercevoir Malefoy près de moi agenouillé dans la neige qui m'avait enlacée.

Je fermais les yeux de honte.

- Je suis… désolée.

Mes paroles se répercutèrent dans le cimetière.

La respiration du Serpentard me sembla aussi laborieuse que la mienne.

- C'est l'angoisse, repris-je d'une voix plus assurée.

Il éclata de rire froidement avant de me regarder :

- Non, Granger ça c'était une petite démonstration du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu risques d'en voir de bien pire crois-moi.

Il observa les alentours avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

- Je pense que cela suffit comme première sortie. Tu devras reprendre des forces avant la prochaine.

- Où irons-nous ?

Je ne m'attendais guère à ce qu'il me réponde pourtant il le fit :

- A Pré-au-Lard, j'ai des affaires à régler là-bas…


	18. Chapter 18:Tu le regretteras Granger

**Chapitre 18: "...tu le regretteras Granger crois moi..."**

Deux semaines.

C'est le temps que Malefoy m'accorda pour que je me remette sur pied après notre petite escapade dans le cimetière.

Cela faisait un mois que nous nous étions échappés.

Bon d'accord !

Que Malefoy avait eu la bonté de me faire sortir !

Il m'avait prévenu le matin même qu'il comptait se rendre dans la journée à Pré-au-Lard.

Et bien sûr pour une fois j'étais obligée venir.

- Il faut que tu prennes l'air, Granger. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux… avait-il dit d'une manière plus que dégradante.

J'avais l'impression d'être un chien galeux qu'il était obligé de sortir !

- Aïe, pestais-je en recevant du shampoing dans les yeux.

La salle de bain était devenue le seul endroit où je pouvais prendre le risque de penser à mon passé.

On ne remarque pas vos yeux rouges quand on sort de la douche.

L'eau brûlante qui cascadait le long de mon corps disparaissait dans le siphon en emportant ma lassitude, laissant mon corps détendu après son passage.

Si je fermais les yeux assez fort, je pouvais croire être dans la salle de bain des filles, en sécurité à Poudlard.

Mais cela remontait à tellement loin à présent…

Je soupirais en coupant l'eau puis sortit frissonnante de la cabine de douche avant de m'envelopper rapidement de la seule serviette qui provoquait régulièrement des conflits avec mon colocataire forcé.

Et j'eus raison.

- Malefoy, hurlai-je en sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait puisqu'il se trouvait dans la chambre juste à côté à étudier des cartes du village où nous allions nous rendre.

Cet imbécile avait dû prendre sa douche avant moi et laisser la malheureuse serviette trempée sur son support.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à lancer un sort ou quoi ?! continuai-je.

Puisque monsieur n'avait toujours pas eu l'obligeance de me rendre ma baguette, j'allais être obligée de faire avec.

C'était à se demander s'il connaissait la politesse.

Cependant ma petite voix me souffla que si les rôles avaient été inversés j'aurais sans doute agi de la même façon.

Quelle bande d'égoïste nous faisions tous les deux !

Je me débattis avec mes vêtements pour les forcer à glisser sur ma peau mouillée, c'est qu'ils résistaient !

Après notre retour du cimetière, Malefoy avait repris ses vadrouilles la journée, me laissant seule.

Puis un soir, alors que je dînais dans la salle à vivre, la porte s'était ouverte sur lui.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Je le devinais à son allure débraillé, son visage sale, ses vêtements présentant diverses déchirures.

Le rictus de douleur accroché à ses lèvres m'inquiéta.

Je me précipitai près de lui envoyant valser ma chaise dans ma précipitation.

De plus près je remarquai sa pommette droite rouge et ses yeux sombres.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'enquérir de sa santé mais il me bouscula de son épaule avant de monter les escaliers à grands pas furieux.

Je remarquai sa grimace de douleur quand je l'aperçus de profil monter les marches.

J'adressai un regard d'excuse à James et Lisa, me sentant responsable de l'état dans lequel il était puis le rejoignis.

Je le retrouvais assis sur le rebord du lit, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine.

Mon cœur se serra face à sa détresse puis m'agenouillai devant lui :

- Malefoy… essayai-je d'une voix douce.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi puis esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- OK, fis-je en me redressant, bien décidé à prendre les choses en mains.

Sans le quitter des yeux, je forçai ses mains à lâcher prise, puis voyant avec étonnement qu'il me laissait faire, passai une main tremblante sur sa poitrine afin de voir où il était blessé.

Je la retirai immaculée.

Je fronçai les sourcils me rappelant qu'il jouait très bien la comédie en troisième année quand il s'était fait blessé par Buck.

Cependant son visage qu'il voulait impassible était déchiré par un éclair de douleur.

Encore plus hésitante j'attrapai les coutures de son t-shirt que je fis passer par-dessus sa tête.

Je poussai une exclamation de colère en voyant l'énorme hématome sombre sur sa poitrine.

J'avançai une main timide pour l'effleurer.

Malefoy poussa un sifflement de douleur avant de rejeter violemment ma main.

- Je dois vérifier que rien n'est cassé Malefoy.

Dans ses yeux couvait une colère meurtrière, j'attendis que cette flamme s'éteigne et qu'il hoche de la tête pour de nouveau m'avancer.

Son corps se crispa mais il tient bon.

Après une inspection rapide je lui donnai mon résultat :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, tu as de la chance…

Mes paroles s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge quand il me fusilla de son regard noir :

- Une chance hein Granger ?!

Furieuse après lui je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas être reconnaissant de ma sollicitude ?

Non monsieur devait toujours plaisanter !

Je fermai les yeux, revoyant le bleu qui se détachait sur son torse pâle et musclé.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai, me fustigeai-je, voilà que je pensais à Malefoy torse nu maintenant !

Il était fin, musclé par le temps passé auprès de Voldemort et le Quidditch.

Quand il s'était étiré j'avais pu voir que prendre un peu de poids ne lui ferait pas de mal, sa peau avait roulé sur ses côtes.

Depuis ce soir-là Malefoy ne sortait plus.

On pouvait presque dire que nous étions tous les deux en convalescence.

Autant dire que notre taux de disputes était en hausse… et le pire c'est que je commençais à trouver normal ses disputes.

Je devenais folle.

A ma sortie de la salle de bain, Malefoy visiblement impatient se tenait près de la porte, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Il était temps Granger ! Enfile ça et nous partons !

Il désigna d'un mouvement du menton la cape sombre qui était posée sur le lit.

Je remarquai alors qu'il en portait une identique.

Comment allai-je bien pouvoir faire pour le convaincre d'y aller seul ?

En effet je n'avais aucune envie de l'accompagner.

Surtout à Pré-au-Lard.

Pré-au-Lard qui me ramenait à mes années d'école, à mon insouciance, où la seule chose importante pour moi était d'être la meilleure élève de la classe.

Le fait que la dernière fois que je me sois trouvée dans un lieu symbolique du monde sorcier, le Chemin de Traverse, m'avait conduit dans l'horreur où je me trouvais à présent ne faisait que renforcer mon opinion.

- Tu sais Malefoy, je pense que tu devrais y aller seul.

Il me regarda étonné puis eut un sourire sarcastique :

- Ca alors Granger, serait-on devenue raisonnable ?

Il me coûtait de lui donner raison :

- Je le reconnais Malefoy.

- Dommage que ce soit trop tard car tu m'accompagnes.

Il se détourna pour mettre fin à la conversation, il était hors de question que je me laisse faire !

- Réfléchis Malefoy, il faudra se faire discret, éviter les Mangemorts, comment comptes-tu faire ça seul ? Alors imagine si je viens, je suis (grande inspiration) inutile tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu ma baguette et tu ne comptes pas le faire n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'observa avec attention, semblant réfléchir à mes propos puis secoua négativement la tête :

- Non.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide Granger ! répliqua-t-il violemment. Il va falloir t'y faire ! Maintenant on y va !

Son expression furieuse me dissuada de continuer cette conversation ô combien belliqueuse, après lui avoir jeté un regard noir je finis par céder.

Je lui rendrais la vie impossible ! me promis-je.

A l'extérieur, la neige s'était accumulée et devait bien atteindre sept centimètres d'épaisseur.

Je frissonnais dans mes vêtements et me forçais à accélérer l'allure pour rejoindre le Serpentard qui me devançait.

Trop concentrée sur son dos, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds et trébuchais sans savoir pourquoi.

Je tentais en vain de me rattraper en déplaçant mon autre pied et… me rétamai royalement ! Vive l'humiliation !

Je jetais un pas si discret que ça coup d'œil à Malefoy qui m'attendait l'air exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! lui criais-je après en me relevant avec toute la dignité possible, c'est-à-dire très peu. Si tu n'étais pas si pressé cela ne serait pas arrivé !

- Bien sûr Granger, tu es simplement incapable de faire deux choses à la fois ! sa voix au timbre glacé aurait dû me mettre en garde.

- Excuse-moi. C'est vrai que ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais au grand Drago Malefoy qui ne craint rien ni personne !

Sans que je comprenne comment je me retrouvais plaquée contre une surface dure avec en face de moi un Malefoy au visage pâle de colère et aux yeux noirs.

Son bras pressé fermement contre ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Je sentis un début de panique monter en moi.

- Arrête Malefoy…

Sans se soucier de mes paroles sa voix s'éleva froide et atone comme un cimetière :

- Jamais, tu m'entends Granger ! Ne me critique PLUS JAMAIS !

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, (j'avais un peu de mal à prendre suffisamment d'air pour respirer alors faire une phrase !) il resserra son étreinte :

- Y a-t-il un mot que tu ne comprends pas Granger ?

Je pris deux brusques inspirations :

- Lâche… moi.

- Je te demande si tu as bien compris mes paroles Granger ?! me hurla-t-il en retour.

Non.

Plus jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté.

- Et… si je… refuse ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu le regretteras Granger… crois-moi, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il relâcha ENFIN son étreinte et je suffoquais sous le brusque appel d'air.

Par Merlin qu'il était bon de respirer !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de Malefoy.

Depuis plusieurs années que je le fréquentais je ne l'avais jamais vu devenir violent.

Bien sûr avec l'avènement de Voldemort énormément de chose avait changé.

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui faire ?

Je reportais mon regard sur lui, tremblant les poings serrés, sa respiration semblait saccadée.

Sa main se tendit dans ma direction :

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps Granger…

La crise était passée comme le prouvait sa voix redevenue calme.

Mais comment pouvais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un au caractère aussi changeant ?

Je pris sa main prudemment et sans crier gare il nous transplana.

A peine étions nous arrivés que je me dégageai de sa poigne.

Sans même jeter un regard en arrière Malefoy s'éloigna.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je lui courre après ?

C'est en prenant bien garde où je mettais les pieds (j'avais retenue la leçon) que je lui emboîtai le pas aussi vite que possible.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur je me permis de regarder autour de moi.

Ici aussi la neige avait tout recouvert, je découvrais avec stupeur combien Pré-au-Lard avait changé.

Beaucoup de toits s'étaient effondrés, certaines maisons se trouvaient réduites à l'état de ruine.

Les rues autrefois propres étaient à présent jonchées de détritus.

Les passants avaient ce même air empressé et inquiet que ceux aperçus il y a bien longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Au-delà la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard se détachait. Seule chose familière.

- Reste près de moi.

La voix de Malefoy me ramena dans la petite ruelle un peu à l'écart de la grande artère où nous avions atterri.

Je me rapprochai instinctivement de lui, me sentant bien trop exposée à mon goût.

Il nous entraîna dans de petites rues qui me firent vite perdre le sens de l'orientation, c'est pourquoi je ne reconnus pas la Cabane Hurlante avant d'y être.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'y trouvait déjà, notre informateur devinai-je.

Il redressa la tête en nous entendant approcher.

Comme nous, il portait une cape au ton sombre dont la capuche cachait son visage.

Je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, de taille moyenne.

Nous nous approchâmes.

L'inconnu nous salua d'un bref hochement de capuche auquel Malefoy répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Quelle civilité !

- Vous avez un message pour moi à ce qui paraît

Sans un mot, mon ancien camarade sortit une fiole de sa poche qu'il lui remit.

- J'espère avoir très vite de vos nouvelles, conclut le vert et argent.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, au loin les premiers cris retentirent, il détala comme un lapin.

Mon pouls s'emballa, j'imaginais les Mangemorts dévalant les rues à la recherche des intrus.

Je lançai un regard effrayé à Malefoy qui demeurait d'un calme olympien.

Je m'imaginais déjà de retour dans les cachots.

- Cours Granger.

Je le fixais étonnée alors que les cris se rapprochaient.

Lentement il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se retourna prêt à affronter ses anciens amis.

- Attends-moi derrière chez Honeyduck.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou en voyant Lestrange qui arrivait.

Une nouvelle course commençait.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle se termine de la même manière que celle du Chemin de Traverse.

Je courais perdue dans les petites rues que Malefoy nous avait fait emprunter.

Jamais je n'arriverai à retrouver mon chemin commençai-je à déplorer.

Un premier hurlement retentit.

Un second lui répondit quelques mètres derrière moi.

Je ne perdis pas mon temps à me retourner pour être certaine de ce qui me poursuivait.

Les loups étaient lâchés.

Je manquais trébucher en négociant mal un virage, qui eut le don de me faire perdre de précieuses secondes.

Il devint vite évident que je n'avais aucune chance.

A présent un choix se présentait à moi.

Ou je continuais de fuir et mourrais dans la peau d'une proie, ou je les affrontais.

J'étais une Gryffondor !

Aussi me retournai-je.

Le loup au pelage noir hirsute et à la gueule écumante dérapa pour stopper sa course à trois mètres de moi.

C'était terminé.

- Stupéfix !

La voix de Malefoy retentit sur ma gauche, le loup s'écroula.

Ma main attrapa la sienne et nous reprîmes notre fuite.

Derrière nous les loups s'étaient regroupés et nous tenaillaient de près.

Nous n'aurions pas le temps de transplaner avant qu'ils ne nous atteignent.

Brusquement Malefoy s'arrêta pour leur faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! criai-je en tirant sur sa main pour l'entraîner.

Il leva sa baguette.

Le sort qu'il utilisa m'était totalement inconnu, je devinais sans mal que ce n'était pas de la magie blanche.

En tout cas, ce fut efficace.

Un brouillard épais nous enveloppa, nous protégeant des terribles chasseurs nocturnes.

Une nappe non inoffensive comme je l'appris quand l'un d'eux s'engagea visiblement trop impatient, son cri de douleur résonna dans la rue.

Malefoy se tourna vers moi et hésitante après sa démonstration je le rejoignis.

A peine ma main avait-elle rencontré la sienne que nous transplanions.


	19. Chapter 19: Il tendait la main pour la t

**Chapitre 19: "...il tendait la main pour la toucher..."**

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Une journée de résistance de plus depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux.

Ainsi étendu dans la chaleur protectrice de mon lit, j'arrivais à imaginer que Dumbledore continuait de veiller sur moi, que j'étais bien en sécurité dans mon lit à baldaquin dans ma tour intouchable de Gryffondor.

Je savais que quand je les ouvrirais alors je ne pourrais plus lutter contre ma position et les responsabilités qui m'incombaient.

Avoir entre mes mains la vie de tant de gens m'épouvantait.

Le brouhaha de voix qui s'éleva dans un couloir au rez-de-chaussée, me força à me tirer du lit.

Je cessai d'être un jeune homme de 19 ans du nom de Harry pour redevenir le Survivant.

Une fois mes ablutions achevées, je quittai la chambre et rejoignis la cuisine.

Comme toujours Mme Weasley se trouvait derrière les fourneaux, prête à nourrir les membres de l'Ordre dont on ne pouvait jamais prévoir le retour.

Elle se retourna à mon entrée :

- Déjà debout Harry ? Il est encore tôt.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'ai cru entendre du bruit.

Elle déposa près de moi une assiette pleine de pancakes.

- Narcissa est arrivée très tôt ce matin. Elle attend dans le salon.

Voyant que je me levais ; Mme Weasley abattit sa longue cuillère en bois sur la table près de moi :

- Tu iras la voir après avoir pris ton déjeuner Harry.

Sa voix contenait une supplique silencieuse.

Depuis le décès de l'un des jumeaux, elle veillait avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'auparavant sur moi.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'avaler rapidement dans l'espoir de rejoindre au plus vite le salon.

Narcissa apportait de nouvelles informations sur Hermione.

Une fois fini, je me levai bruyamment de table et me rendis rapidement au salon.

Ron s'y trouvait déjà, le visage enfoui entre ses mains.

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

Je me laissais tomber à côté de Ron alors que Narcissa toujours vêtu impeccablement se tournait vers moi :

- Votre amie a disparu.

Je ne fis pas attention à ses traits tirés ainsi qu'à sa voix faible. Au contraire je lui demandai un peu brutalement :

- Comment ça disparu ?

Elle me lança un regard méprisant :

- Elle n'est plus dans les cachots du manoir.

Je réfléchissais à la signification de sa phrase quand Ron se leva :

- Ca veut dire qu'elle est morte ! cria-t-il d'une voix stridente qui lui attira un regard noir de Mme Malefoy.

L'image d'une Hermione torturée jusqu'à la mort, son corps brisé, ses yeux fixes, sa bouche entrouverte en un cri silencieux s'imposa à moi.

Et tout ça par ma faute, en raison de mon incapacité à agir.

- Alors c'est fini…

L'interruption de Ron dans mes pensées fut bienvenue.

Et je me re-concentrai sur le moment présent.

- Le corps n'a pas été retrouvé mais Nagini a très bien pu…

Ron poussa un hurlement désespéré tandis qu'une soudaine envie de vomir me taraudait.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, reprit Narcissa, Drago a disparu !

- En quoi c'est notre problème ? Un Mangemort de moins ça ne fait pas de mal !

Narcissa se leva brusquement et dans un geste presque imperceptible, sortit sa baguette.

Ron tomba au sol en voulant se redresser.

J'intervins avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage

- Ron s'il te plaît sors. Narcissa n'a plus rien à nous apprendre au sujet d'Hermione.

Je me tournai vers elle et repris :

- Excusez-le, il est bouleversé.

J'attendis que Ron ait refermé la porte derrière lui, après m'avoir lancé un regard rancunier, pour me rasseoir.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Narcissa sembla se calmer devant mon intérêt et se réinstalla sur le canapé :

- Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier, je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé en mission. Il a disparu depuis trois semaines, a peu près au même moment où Granger est morte…

Je la laissai continuer son monologue pour mieux réfléchir.

Ainsi Malefoy avait disparu.

Le fait que Voldemort ne s'en inquiète pas, prouvait qu'il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait.

Il était possible que Malefoy ait reçu pour ordre d'éloigner Hermione afin de nous tendre un piège.

- Narcissa je vais demander à tout le monde d'ouvrir l'œil.

Je lui cachais mon impression pour éviter des explications qui viseraient malheureusement à lui rappeler le choix de son fils.

- C'est tout ce que tu comptes faire ? Ouvrir l'œil ?!

A cet instant elle me rappela Ron quant à son empressement de secourir Hermione.

Ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents.

- Des membres de l'Ordre seront disposés à des endroits stratégiques pour intervenir sur place.

- Fais donc ça Harry Potter …

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un merci pour mon aide.

***************************************************************************

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent calmes.

Le dispositif mis en place ne donnait aucun résultat et je m'apprêtais à demander qu'il cesse pour me lancer sur une autre piste.

Car tant que son corps ne serait pas retrouvé, je ne cesserais jamais mes recherches.

Assis dans notre salle de réunion, j'écoutais Lupin donner les dernières nouvelles quand Mme Weasley entra précipitamment :

- Harry, mon petit, on a un message !

Voyant mon air interloqué, elle précisa :

- Un message sur Hermione.

Je me levai d'un bond tout comme Ron puis suivis sa mère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où patientait en étrange homme :

- Racontez-moi, le pressai-je.

- J'ai reçu une demande de rencontre, je m'y suis rendu avec toutes les précautions requises. Là un homme, jeune je dirais, m'a remis ceci pour vous. Je l'ai vérifié il n'est pas ensorcelé.

Il me tendit une fiole contenant un souvenir.

- Merci, dis-je d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion. Attendez ici.

C'est en courant que je regagnai l'étage où se trouvait une Pensine.

Je débouchai avec empressement le bouchon et déversai son contenu dans la Pensine ; je plongeais à sa suite.

La pièce était sombre, une chambre.

Au centre un lit miteux dans lequel reposait une silhouette.

La personne dont le souvenir était issu s'approcha davantage.

Je poussais une exclamation en y découvrant Hermione.

Elle semblait aller bien, son visage détendu ne portant aucune trace de torture.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la toucher, je fus expulsé du souvenir.

En revenant dans la chambre, Ron se trouvait près de moi, ses yeux formant une interrogation muette.

Je me détournai pour revenir auprès de l'homme à qui je devais cette magnifique nouvelle :

- Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

- Il souhaite vous rencontrer dans deux jours à cette adresse.

Il me tendit un morceau de papier.

- J'irais.


	20. Chapter 20: Nos souffles se heurtèrent

**Chapitre 20: "...nos souffles se heurtèrent..."**

Je m'écroulai dans la neige.

La peur continuant de courir dans mes veines.

Debout à quelques pas de moi, Malefoy rangeait tranquillement sa baguette.

Je sentis ma peur se muer en colère en voyant son air impassible alors qu'il lissait les plis de son T-shirt.

Je me redressai, tremblante de froid pour me porter à sa hauteur :

- J'espère que tu es content de toi !? lui hurlai-je. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu que cela se terminerait comme cela ?

Il me dévisagea d'un air ironique :

- Ne parlais-tu pas plutôt du confort des cachots de mon manoir Granger ?

Ébahie par son insolence, je me jetai contre lui et le martelai de coups de poings.

Il grimaça avant de me pousser, me faisant basculer dans la neige.

Quand je me redressai pour lui dire ma façon de penser, il s'éloignait déjà.

- Malefoy ! le hélai-je… en vain.

Je me levai brutalement puis me mis à courir pour le rattraper.

Nous étions dans la petite rue bordée de maisons qui longeait notre auberge.

- Tu me dois des excuses Malefoy !

Il ralentit sa démarche, je devinais la tension qui l'habitait.

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne me les auras pas données ! Jamais tu n'atteindras Harry sans moi !

Je m'appuyai contre le mur de pierre derrière moi pour donner plus de force à mes propos.

Il se retourna, nous nous dévisageâmes tous les deux d'un air mauvais.

Je fis un pas en avant et…

retrouvai sans douceur le mur derrière moi.

Malefoy m'agrippa fermement par les épaules, son corps reposant dangereusement contre le mien.

J'étais littéralement envahie par sa présence.

La respiration devenue saccadée, je n'osais pas faire un geste de peur de le voir s'emporter dans l'une de ces crises dont il avait le secret.

Je plongeai dans ses yeux gris aux profondeurs insondables.

Son front vint reposer contre le mien et c'est avec hésitation que nos nez s'effleurèrent.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre d'anticipation, je fermai les yeux.

Nos souffles se heurtèrent alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient.

Et soudainement le poids qui me retenait plaquée au mur disparut.

Surprise j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir l'absence de Malefoy.

Je me sentis tomber au sol, tremblante d'une sorte de déception.

Par Merlin, j'avais été à deux doigts d'embrasser Malefoy !

Un peu moins que deux doigts me souffla ma conscience.

Mes mains agrippèrent mes cheveux.

Nouée par l'anxiété, je n'avais pas réellement envie de le retrouver dans notre chambre.

Je rougis face à l'insinuation de toutes les choses possibles à y faire que me soufflait ma fichue conscience !

Je me giflai mentalement et me levai avec brusquerie pour franchir la distance qui me séparait de l'auberge.

Sur le chemin, je sentis mon angoisse se changer en colère.

Comment Malefoy pouvait-il m'abandonner seule dans la nuit !?

Surtout après ce…

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

A l'intérieur il faisait bon, les occupants finissaient de dîner.

Mon estomac gargouilla en sentant toutes ces odeurs alléchantes.

Je montais à pas pesants en pestant contre mon colocataire qui me faisait sauter des repas.

Je stoppai mon avancée devant notre porte en sentant de nouveau l'angoisse ressurgir.

Je me forçai à prendre trois profondes inspirations et tournai la poignée.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Mon regard se porta d'abord sur le lit où il n'était pas assis, puis sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait la nuit pour dormir, vide lui aussi et enfin vers la porte de la salle de bain qui me narguait.

Grande ouverte, la noirceur de la pièce se moquait de moi.

C'est avec lassitude que j'allumai la lumière puis laissai tomber la cape que je portais au sol.

Je rejoignis à pas lents le lit où je me roulais en boule.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac.

Faisait l'horloge du couloir.

J'ouvris prudemment les yeux pour voir que le matin était déjà là.

Instinctivement je portais mon regard vers son fauteuil où sa cape reposait.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Il était rentré !

Je sortis précipitamment du lit, et portant toujours mes vêtements de la veille, descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

Il était assis, me tournant le dos.

Je m'installai près de lui.

Un bol de café à demi vide, deux tranches de pain et une pomme se trouvaient devant lui.

Affamée, je tendis la main pour m'en emparer.

Sa poigne s'abattit sur mon poignet à trois centimètres de mon but.

-Tu ne pourrais pas demander Granger ?

Je relevai la tête pour le dévisager.

Un air sérieux scotché sur son visage, l'un de ses sourcils était haussé pour souligner sa question.

S'il semblait calme, je me méfiais cependant.

Je lui lançai un sourire hésitant qui le fit soupirer.

Il finit par relâcher sa prise et tout en poussant le reste de son déjeuner vers moi il dit :

- Ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever. Si tu me fais ça le jour du rendez-vous, je te tue !

Je mastiquai rapidement pour répliquer :

- Peut-être que si nous étions rentrés plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu à me coucher aussi tard !

Sa main se crispa sur la table.

- Ne va pas trop loin Granger, me menaça-t-il.

- De toute façon, ce rendez-vous n'aura lieu qu'à la nuit tombée. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Je croquai sans élégance dans la pomme lui tirant un bref sourire.

- Tu regardes trop de séries policières Granger ! Nous partirons de bonne heure.

Et sans m'attendre, il prit la direction de l'étage.

Je pestai contre lui et terminai ma pomme sans me presser.

Je remontai dans la chambre après avoir salué James et son épouse.

L'eau de la douche coulait, la porte entrouverte, d'où s'échappait un filet de vapeur.

J'allais saisir ma chance pour livrer une mission commando qui visait à récupérer ma baguette.

Doucement je fouillai la cape que Malefoy avait abandonnée sur son lit de fortune.

Je dénichai deux morceaux de papiers chiffonnés et quelques gallions ainsi que des pièces moldues.

Jurant contre sa précaution, je me faufilai jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Impossible de me rappeler si elle grinçait. Je la poussai et pénétrai dans la pièce embuée.

La liasse de vêtements se trouvait au sol à quelques pas de moi.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je traversai et m'agenouillai par terre.

Après une minutieuse inspection, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que ma baguette n'était pas là.

Il ne la gardait quand même pas sur lui, même sous la douche !?

Le jet d'eau cessa, paniquée je me redressai et commençai à reculer.

Ce fut là que je les aperçues.

Les deux baguettes étaient posées sur la vasque de l'évier, près de la douche.

Je fis un pas en avant alors qu'une main pâle sortait du rideau de douche pour s'emparer de la serviette.

Je me rapprochai de mon but en retenant ma respiration.

Ne pas penser à Malefoy nu à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la surface familière du bois de ma baguette.

Je relâchai ma respiration dans un petit sifflement qui fut bientôt couvert par le bruit du rideau de douche qu'on rabat.

J'évitai son visage pour me concentrer sur son corps.

Mauvaise idée !

Il avait repris un peu de poids par rapport à la dernière fois, ce qui lui allait plus que bien.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, l'eau ruisselant entre ses pectoraux.

Son ventre plat que je devinais ferme, sa ceinture abdominale avec ce V tentateur…

Je me giflai mentalement.

La voix furieuse de Malefoy me tira de mes pensées malsaines :

- Par la barbe de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger !? On ne peut pas avoir un peu d'intimité bordel !

Son regard se porta sur ma main droite qui tenait ma baguette.

- Ne bouge pas Granger… me souffla-t-il.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction tandis que je reculais.

Je ne le vis pas sortir de la douche, je tournai les talons.

Le bruit de ses pas retentit à ma suite.

- Granger ! hurla-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et surgis dans le couloir.

Il me talonnait de près.

Je me retournai, brandissant ma baguette, prête à lui jeter un bon Stupéfix qui le clouerait sur place.

Sauf qu'il se trouvait bien plus près que je ne le pensais.

Nous nous rentrâmes dedans.

J'affrontai son regard glacial avant que nous nous écroulions.

Son regard se chargea de surprise alors que je nouai mes mains dans son dos dans l'espoir qu'il encaisse le plus gros de la chute.

Ce fut douloureux… pour tous les deux.

Malefoy tomba sur le dos et moi… je lui tombai dessus.

Je n'osai plus faire un geste.

Sous moi Malefoy respirait lourdement en marmonnant :

- … pas possible… poisse… vais la tuer…

Puis enfin un propos cohérent :

- Lève-toi, me siffla-t-il.

Je me redressai en prenant appui sur son torse, il en profita pour m'arracher ma baguette et glissai sur sa serviette.

- Je suis désolée !

- Dégage Granger ! hurla-t-il.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée sans me retourner.

Il me fallut un grand effort de volonté.

Je laissais derrière moi un Malefoy nu, étendu sur le sol.


	21. Chapter 21: Le marron avait remplaçé le

**Chapitre 21: "...le marron avait remplacé le gris..."**

Lorsque je pris le courage de remonter, je trouvais Malefoy assis sur le lit sur lequel était disposé divers plans et photos.

Le corps incliné vers sa paperasse, il était concentré au point de ne pas se tourner à mon arrivée.

J'aurais voulu me moquer de lui en lui demandant s'il ne s'était rien cassé en tombant, mais je suis certaine qu'il se serait emporté.

Je me dirigeai vers l'unique fauteuil de la pièce où je pris place.

Sans même se retourner la voix de Malefoy claqua :

- Ne te gêne surtout pas Granger.

- Tu es sur mon lit Malefoy, où veux-tu que je m'assoie ?

- Au sol, c'est ta place. Et si tu pouvais la fermer… mais j'imagine que ce serait trop demander, finit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Je me levai furibonde et éparpillai à grands gestes ses papiers.

- Tu vas me le payer Granger ! rugit-il.

Il se jeta sur moi, je profitai de son élan pour me glisser sous son bras et me retournai prête pour son nouvel assaut.

Ses yeux me fusillèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait de nouveau avec lenteur.

Je reculai sans le quitter des yeux tout en cherchant une sortie.

La salle de bain était ma seule chance.

J'avançai ma main droite pour trouver la poignée… qui refusa de tourner !

Face à moi Malefoy avançait toujours, un rictus mauvais au coin de ses lèvres.

Je m'acharnai contre la poignée qui finit ENFIN par lâcher prise !

Au même moment Malefoy me sauta dessus… pour atterrir dans la salle de bain par la porte désormais grande ouverte.

Il allait me tuer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par l'embrasure pour le voir plaqué au mur, grommelant de colère.

Je refermai la porte alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

- Granger ! pesta-t-il en s'écrasant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il secoua la poignée faisant trembler la porte dans ses gonds.

- Ouvre cette putain de porte !

- J'attends toujours mes excuses Malefoy, il serait peut-être temps que tu me les donnes.

- Comptes-y, siffla sa voix.

Je cherchais des yeux l'endroit où pourrait se trouver ma baguette.

Derrière moi Malefoy s'emportait toujours.

- Je te préviens que si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement, je te ramène au manoir !

- Mais bien sûr Malefoy, je te crois ! Et comment ferais-tu pour te racheter ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as fait évader !

Il rit froidement :

- Je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire pardonner cette petite erreur Granger.

- Bien sûr Malefoy, bien sûr…

Visiblement il avait encore ma baguette sur lui !

- Je sais ce que tu cherches Granger ! Tu la récupèreras quand on sera rentré dans l'Ordre.

Comme s'ils allaient accepter.

Cependant une question plus cruciale se posait à moi.

Je ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment devant cette porte pour empêcher Malefoy de sortir.

Or quand il le ferait…

Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il allait me faire.

- D'accord Malefoy, je te laisse sortir, je l'entendis se redresser, mais à une condition.

Le silence me répondit :

- Tu… tu ne tentes rien… d'accord ? lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Face à son absence de réaction, je me dégageai rapidement de la porte pour me placer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Un Malefoy furibond en sortit.

Oups, j'avais fait une bêtise.

J'ouvris la bouche pour argumenter mais perdis vite mon courage face à son expression meurtrière.

Je fermais mes yeux en pestant contre mon idiotie, pour avoir provoqué une fois de trop Malefoy.

BAM !

Il me plaqua au mur.

Cette scène familière m'en rappela une autre, je me sentis rougir.

Il ricana pour manquer de s'étouffer la seconde suivante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ?!

Hein ? Fut la seule pensée cohérente qui me parvint.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

J'ouvris prudemment un œil pour le voir me fixer avec un air déboussolé.

Visiblement quelque chose le dérangeait

- Alors ?

Il me secoua.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Il était sérieusement atteint ma parole ! Comme ça c'était lui la pauvre victime et moi la méchante !

- Tu veux que je sois ton psy Malefoy ? lui demandai-je ironiquement.

Son visage redevint sombre.

Il ouvrit la bouche et… on frappa à la porte.

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris puis après un dernier échange meurtrier silencieux il alla ouvrir.

Je l'entendis échanger quelques paroles avec la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil puis il referma la porte.

- Fais ton sac Granger. Nous partons ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourde ou quoi ? Prépare ton sac ! Et ne crois pas que notre conversation soit terminée.

Quelle conversation ?

Il parlait sans doute de son petit moment d'égarement.

Sans s'attendre à une réaction de ma part, il se détourna pour commencer à récupérer ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre.

Quel individu bordélique il était !

J'avais plus que hâte d'être débarrassée de sa présence… enfin je crois.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain alors qu'en soupirant je commençais mon propre rangement.

A 12h, la chambre était telle qu'à notre arrivée.

Je passai l'après-midi dans la salle de séjour contrairement à Malefoy qui partit traîner à l'extérieur.

Il passa la porte à 18h30 précise pour m'annoncer que nous partions.

Il m'attira une dernière fois dans la chambre que nous avions occupée et déposa brutalement un paquet de vêtements sur le lit.

Je m'approchai curieuse de ses choix vestimentaires alors qu'il fouillait sa cape à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

Deux jeans et quelques pulls de couleurs sombres.

Des habits plus qu'ordinaires en soit.

- Tiens.

Je me retournais pour le voir me tendre une fiole au contenu familier.

Du polynectar.

Je le fixai qui attrapait quelques vêtements puis qui s'éloignait en me tournant le dos.

Et le voilà qui commençait à se déshabiller !

Il me jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

- N'en profite pas trop Granger !

Je fermai la bouche.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te changer ? me demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Il s'approcha de moi, torse nu, son t-shirt à la main.

Je reculai précipitamment en baissant les yeux.

- Non… ça va… aller, bégayai-je.

- T'es certaine, ça ne me gêne pas.

Son sourire ironique me donna envie de le gifler.

- Tu pourrais…

Je désignais la porte d'un mouvement du menton.

Il enfila ENFIN son t-shirt puis s'empara de la fiole qu'il avait posée précédemment sur la table de chevet.

Il en but le contenu en grimaçant avant de sortir.

Tout en me changeant je me reprochai de ne pas lui avoir demandé à quoi il ressemblerait.

Le pire c'est que nous ne nous étions pas donné de point de rendez-vous !

Génial.

Je risquais de passer devant lui sans le reconnaître !

Je portai le flacon à mes lèvres en prenant une profonde respiration avant d'en vider le contenu.

Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de secondes avant que les premiers étirements se fassent sentir.

Je serrais les dents d'inconfort durant toute la durée du processus.

Haletante je me dirigeai vers le petit miroir mural situé derrière la porte.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la chevelure blond cendré et aux yeux bleus s'approcha.

Quelle horreur !

Je la détaillais davantage.

De petites rides entouraient ses yeux et sa bouche, preuve qu'elle aimait rire.

Elle était un peu plus grande que moi avec des formes plus épanouies.

Malefoy était mort.

Furibonde je jaillis dans le couloir et percutai quelqu'un qui patientait dans le couloir près de l'escalier.

- Désolée.

Même ma voix était étrange !

Plus mûre avec des intonations chaudes et agréables.

- Je t'en prie Granger.

Je me figeai.

- Malefoy ? hésitai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

C'était bien lui.

Ses cheveux étaient passés du blond au châtain, grisonnant sur les tempes.

Son visage avait une allure joviale que je n'avais (et ne verrais sans doute) jamais vu Malefoy arborer.

Il était plus petit, ce qui changeait radicalement.

Deux centimètres à peine devaient nous séparer.

Ses yeux me fusillèrent pendant mon examen.

Je sursautai, surprise.

Le marron avait remplacé le gris.

Déroutant.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite.

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Étrange comme l'alliance de ses paroles menaçantes et sa voix à l'intonation bienveillante, ne provoquaient plus la moindre angoisse en moi.

Il nous fit transplaner sans me donner le nom de notre destination.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que nous avions atterri dans une rue peu fréquentée du monde moldu.

- Que… commençai-je, voulant bien m'assurer que nous ne nous étions pas trompés.

- Ferme-la donc Granger ! aboya-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Visiblement la proximité du danger (ou bien serait-ce celle des Moldus) rendait Malefoy irritable.

Nous remontâmes côte à côte plusieurs rues.

Les gens que nous croisions faisaient à peine attention à nous.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la vitrine d'un café.

Le Relais Saint Bernard.

A travers la baie vitrée je vis un bar à l'extrême gauche alors que le reste de la salle était occupé par des tables.

Plusieurs personnes y étaient installées, riant et commentant une rediffusion d'un quelconque match de foot.

Malefoy nous fit entrer, il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Une serveuse s'approcha :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ?

Elle était l'incarnation de la politesse.

Malefoy la toisa dédaigneux.

Une expression qui n'allait pas avec son nouveau visage.

- Nous sommes attendus, répondit-il d'une manière qu'il espérait méprisante mais qui sonna comme s'il était coincé.

La fille me lança un regard étonnée :

- En effet, veuillez me suivre.

Elle nous conduisit à un escalier que je n'avais pas remarqué.

A sa sortie se trouvait un couloir où de nombreuses portes s'alignaient de chaque côté.

Elle s'arrêta devant la quatrième à gauche :

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Un whisky, commanda sèchement Malefoy.

La pauvre, elle allait croire qu'il avait une quinte de toux.

- Rien pour moi, merci lui souris-je.

Elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Malefoy entra sans m'attendre.

Je respirai profondément avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Le papier peint jaune vif faisait ressortir le mobilier sombre de la pièce.

Une table ronde et quatre chaises.

Quelqu'un était assis sur l'une d'elle.

Elle se leva à notre approche. De taille moyenne, les cheveux cachés par un bonnet de laine marron, vêtue de vêtements trop grands pour sa silhouette.

Je la reconnus à la forme de son visage :

- Luna !

Je me précipitai vers elle, un élan de joie pure m'envahit…

pour être stoppée par la poigne de fer de Malefoy qui n'avait rien perdu de sa force.

Il me ramena derrière lui avant de sortir sa baguette :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui criai-je déboussolée.

- Rien ne me dit qu'elle n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un Imperium.

Je cessai de me débattre, reconnaissant sa logique.

Luna sortit doucement un petit objet rond de sa poche qu'elle éleva pour que nous puissions le voir.

Une pièce de monnaie semblait-il.

Un frisson me parcourut quand je l'identifiai.

Il s'agissait de l'une des pièces que nous utilisions en cinquième année pour communiquer avec les membres de l'A.D.

Malefoy me relâcha.

Je manquai de m'effondrer puis me jetai dans les bras de mon amie.

- Hermione ! C'est bien toi ?!

- Dis-moi que tout le monde va bien, la suppliai-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Elle me sourit :

- Ils iront bien à notre retour ! Ne tardons pas davantage.

En redescendant nous croisâmes la serveuse qui apportait la commande de Malefoy.

Ce dernier s'empara du verre qu'il vida cul-sec.

Une fois revenus dans la rue nous emboîtâmes le pas à Luna.

- Où allons- nous ?

- Tu comprends bien Hermione que je ne peux rien te dire.

Elle me serra affectueusement la main pour me rassurer.

Nous rejoignîmes une gare au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

- On prend le train ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête puis nous guida jusqu'au quai avant de monter dans le train.

Nous eûmes des difficultés à trouver un compartiment vide.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'une des banquettes où Luna me rejoignit, Malefoy s'installa en face de nous.

Nous parlâmes beaucoup toutes les deux.

Elle me raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis notre séparation.

Je fus heureuse pour elle en apprenant sa relation avec Neville.

- J'y pense, dit-elle soudain, comment avez-vous eu ce polynectar ?

Je me tournai vers Malefoy qui contemplait le paysage extérieur :

- Je ne suis pas sans ressource.

Les effets de la potion commencèrent alors à se dissiper.

De nouveau mon corps fut tiraillé jusqu'au moment où je redevins moi-même.

Il devait en être de même pour Malefoy.

En effet ses cheveux finissaient de reprendre leur teinte familière (qui ne m'avait absolument pas manqué, un Malefoy sans cheveux blonds ce n'est pas un Malefoy).

Luna hoqueta :

- Toi !?

- Malefoy m'a aidé Luna ! Il a changé ! pris-je sa défense avec virulence.

La jeune femme prit une moue incertaine avant de conclure :

- C'est Harry qui décidera.

Je soufflai de soulagement.

La fatigue me rattrapa, je fermai les paupières pour les rouvrir au son des haut-parleurs qui grésillaient que nous étions arrivés.

Au dehors la nuit était tombée, la ville semblait comme endormie.

Luna nous guida de nouveau dans plusieurs rues avant de s'arrêter devant une maison terne.

Aucune lumière n'éclairait les fenêtres, tandis qu'aucun bruit ne nous parvenait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Luna nous invita d'un geste à entrer.

Je franchis le seuil la première, Malefoy à ma suite.

L'éclairage m'éblouit soudainement.

- On est là ! cria Luna derrière moi.

Malefoy pesta contre elle.

Des bruits de pas retentirent de part et d'autre.

La première personne qui se précipita vers moi fut Ginny.

- Hermione !

Elle me serra contre elle, je lui rendis son étreinte sans me rendre compte que je pleurais.

Près de nous j'aperçus Mme Weasley qui m'enlaça à son tour, puis Lupin, Neville, Seamus, et tant d'autres.

- HERMIONE ! hurla soudain une voix.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

Ron courrait dans ma direction.

Il me souleva de terre en me faisant tourner entre rire et pleurs.

- Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué !

- Tu l'étouffes Ron, constata une voix sur notre gauche.

Le jeune homme me relâcha et d'autres bras m'enveloppèrent.

- C'est bon de te revoir Hermione.

Son visage semblait plus mûr, ses yeux où l'étincelle familière brillaient. Ses cheveux toujours en désordre.

- Harry…

Les retrouvailles étaient fantastiques, tout le monde me serrait contre lui.

Tout me semblait parfait.

Et tout s'écroula quand Luna dit :

- C'est Malefoy qui l'a amenée.

Immédiatement tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée dans une posture arrogante.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, qui fut finalement brisé par Malefoy.

- Un merci ne serait pas de trop.

Ron poussa un cri outré avant de se précipiter vers lui, les mains tendues vers lui comme pour l'étrangler.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux de surprises.

S'ensuivit un échange de coups que je devinais aux grognements qui me parvenaient.

Mr Weasley, Lupin et Fol-Œil les séparèrent avec difficulté.

Je m'approchai, repoussant Ginny et Luna qui se trouvaient à mes côtés.

Un hématome fleurissant autour de son œil droit, Ron se débattait avec rage contre l'étreinte de son père.

Malefoy arborait une lèvre fendue ainsi qu'une expression glaciale.

- T'es un homme mort Weasley.

Ron se débattit avec davantage de force.

- Approche Malefoy, j'ai pas peur ! Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui as enlevé Hermione et maintenant tu nous la ramènes ?!

Malefoy fit un pas menaçant en avant.

Lupin et Fol-Œil s'avancèrent prêts à le maîtriser.

Je suppliai Harry du regard pour qu'il intervienne.

- En attendant d'éclaircir la situation Malefoy tu resteras à la cave.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Neville tu veux bien lui descendre un lit de camp.

J'attrapai Harry par le bras alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à Lupin et Maugrey qui guidaient Malefoy vers la cave.

- N'oublie pas sa baguette.

J'éprouvai une joie féroce à voir Malefoy tendre les deux baguettes à Lupin.

Nos regards se croisèrent.

Il était furieux.

La porte se verrouilla automatiquement derrière lui.

Un lit me fut installé dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny et Luna.

Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit à parler dans le salon.

Ron semblait plus calme à présent que Malefoy était enfermé.

Épuisés nous finîmes par regagner respectivement nos chambres où je m'écroulai sur mon lit de fortune.

La dernière image que j'emportai avec moi dans le sommeil fut celle de Malefoy penché vers moi en proie à un conflit intérieur qui semblait le ronger.

Cela ne s'était déroulé que le matin même mais à présent j'avais l'impression qu'elle remontait à une éternité .


	22. Chapter 22: a fait un quart d'heure que

**Chapitre 22: "...ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends..."**

Des bruits de pas et de conversations me tirèrent de mon sommeil.

Une nuit qui pour une fois n'avait pas été troublée par des cauchemars.

Pourtant, même si j'avais pu dormir d'un sommeil reposant, une part de moi ressentait un certain malaise.

Je me tirai du lit, mes pieds effleurèrent la surface glacée du parquet, je frissonnai.

Je parcourus la chambre du regard : les trois lits dont deux superposés, l'armoire qui ne fermait pas et laissait apparaître plusieurs vêtements.

La peinture des murs était d'un rose passé.

Mais où donc étions-nous ?

Voyant que ni Ginny ou Luna n'étaient dans les parages, j'ouvris la porte, prête à obtenir des réponses à mes questions quand je me souvins que je portais un pyjama rose à pivoines appartenant à Luna.

C'était risqué.

Très risqué.

J'avais bien réussi à affronter les horreurs du manoir Malefoy alors se balader en pyjama à pivoines…

Je sortis.

Le couloir dans lequel je me trouvais s'étendait de chaque côté de la porte de la chambre.

Un vrai labyrinthe, je m'engageai à droite et ne tardai pas à entendre le brouhaha qui m'avait éveillée.

Dans ce mélange de voix, il me sembla reconnaître le timbre de Harry.

Je descendis rapidement le grand escalier sur lequel je venais de tomber puis tournai à gauche.

Le spectacle qui se déroula devant moi m'étonna.

Au centre d'une quinzaine de personnes, se trouvait mon meilleur ami.

Le regard grave, il scrutait chaque membre de l'assistance tout en donnant des ordres.

La surprise me cloua sur place.

Depuis quand Harry parlait-il avec cette voix autoritaire ?

En cinquième année avec la création de l'AD, il était incapable de regarder ceux à qui il parlait dans les yeux.

Et là…

Je secouai la tête, et me détournai.

J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une intruse.

En remontant l'escalier, j'entendis Mme Weasley me héler :

- Hermione ma chérie tu es réveillée.

Je pivotai pour la trouver à quelques pas des dernières marches de l'escalier.

Je redescendis.

Elle me scruta intensément :

- Un petit-déjeuner ne serait pas de trop. Allons, j'ai préparé des œufs frits, du bacon…

Tandis qu'elle m'énumérait la liste, elle m'entraîna dans les profondeurs de la maison.

La cuisine, je la repérai de loin grâce à la merveilleuse odeur qui s'en dégageait.

L'intérieur était aussi chaleureux que le supposait la présence de Mme Weasley.

Une longue table de bois en occupait principalement l'espace.

Le long du mur de droite se trouvait la cuisinière, le frigo et tout un tas de placards et plans de travail.

Alors qu'en face était placé un buffet imposant où je soupçonnais qu'était rangée la vaisselle.

- Installe-toi Hermione.

Je pris place sur le banc et regardai Mme Weasley s'emparer d'une assiette et la remplir de tout un tas de choses.

Elle finit par la déposer devant moi.

L'assiette débordant presque, je m'attaquai à mes pancakes, puis virent les tartines de confiture et… (je vous épargne la suite).

Mme Weasley assise en face de moi me regardait dévorer en souriant :

- Il va falloir te trouver des vêtements Hermione, Mme Pomfresh sait où ils sont. Elle nous a beaucoup aidés à ranger la maison pour qu'il y ait de la place pour tout le monde.

À peine avais-je fini de déjeuner que Mme Weasley m'entraînait à nouveau dans les couloirs inconnus de la maison.

En chemin nous croisâmes plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, qui le visage sombre, saluèrent Mme Weasley d'un hochement de tête.

- Et voilà !

Mme Weasley ouvrit une porte sur une pièce longue où se trouvaient plusieurs lits.

Pour un peu je retrouvais là l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Un bruit de choses qu'on déplace, un grommellement puis la tête de Mme Pomfresh apparut derrière un rideau.

De nouvelles rides marquaient son visage, des cheveux blancs se mêlaient à sa chevelure châtain.

- Une minute, installez-le sur un lit du fond, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle disparut de nouveau derrière le paravent, me laissant perplexe.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle réapparut pour se figer devant moi.

- Oh miss Granger !

Elle me prit maladroitement dans ses bras :

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Elle m'examina avec attention puis se retint de pouffer devant mon allure.

Je rougis.

- Allons, allons, nous allons vous trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus décent à vous mettre.

Je la regardai se déplacer dans l'infirmerie et fouiller dans des cartons.

Je m'approchai pour lui venir en aide.

Lorsque je relevai la tête je vis qu'elle me fixait gravement :

- Miss Granger, allez vous asseoir sur un lit du fond et déshabillez-vous je vous prie.

J'hésitai.

- Je vais bien Mme Pomfresh, je vous assure.

- Miss Granger…

Je capitulai devant son regard sévère.

Je déboutonnai le haut de l'horrible pyjama puis le déplaçai devant ma poitrine.

Mme Pomfresh fit le tour du lit et poussa un cri de surprise à la vue de mon dos.

Ses mains le palpèrent avec douceur, me faisant tressaillir.

- Je ne pense pas que vous garderez de cicatrice Miss. Qui vous a soigné ?

De nouveaux j'hésitai :

- Malefoy.

Silence.

- Vraiment ? En tout cas c'est du bon travail, j'ignore si j'aurais pu faire mieux. Tenez, voici un carton rempli de vêtements qui devraient être à votre taille.

Je me rhabillai maladroitement et m'emparai dudit carton.

- Merci.

Elle m'adressa un sourire franc avant de repartir fouiller ses placards.

En me dirigeant vers la porte, je me demandai comment j'allais rejoindre la chambre que j'avais partagée avec Luna et Ginny.

Je n'eus pas à m'inquiéter.

Harry se tenait appuyé au mur, le visage neutre.

Il se tourna vers moi à mon approche pour se figer devant mon allure.

Son corps se secoua silencieusement puis son rire fusa.

- Hahahahhahah !

Je grimaçai.

- Vas-y je t'en prie ne te retiens pas, lui dis-je en voyant qu'il tentait sans succès d'arrêter son fou rire.

Il repartit de plus belle.

D'accord je reconnais que j'avais une allure qui prêtait à rire, dans ce pyjama rose à imprimé pivoines dans lequel je flottais.

Je souris.

Puis me mis à rire.

Appuyés l'un contre l'autre nous tentions de nous calmer mais dès que nos regard se croisaient…

Une porte s'ouvrit avec violence et Luna s'approcha de nous.

Elle nous contempla avec étonnement avant de se tourner vers Harry :

- Seamus et Neville n'arriverons jamais à finir cette liste de potions si tu continues à les déconcentrer en riant.

Elle nous lança un regard sévère.

- On croirait entendre un troupeau de…

Harry et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour nous regarder, le même sourire sur le visage.

Visiblement aucun de nous ne voulait savoir de quelle créature parlait Luna.

La jeune fille nous quitta en soufflant. Le silence se fit :

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. Merci Hermione.

Son regard pétilla.

- Je vais te montrer où se trouve la salle de bain pour que tu puisses te changer. Mieux vaut éviter que quelqu'un d'autre voit ça.

Je lui emboîtai rapidement le pas.

Tomber sur n'importe qui sonnerait la fin de ma réputation.

Tout l'Ordre entendrait parler de cette histoire de pyjama !

- Et voilà !

Harry stoppa devant une porte sombre.

Il me désigna la quatrième à gauche de celle de la salle de bain comme étant la chambre que j'occupais.

- La mienne est la dernière au bout du couloir, tu ne peux pas la manquer.

J'acquiesçai et poussai la porte.

La pièce était grande, son carrelage ancien, d'un beau bleu ciel, posé aux murs et au sol.

Une immense baignoire occupait la gauche de la pièce, en face un évier avec un miroir et bien sûr les WC tout au fond.

Je m'empressai de me débarrasser de l'immonde vêtement que je portais puis m'installai dans la baignoire où je fis couler l'eau.

Je contemplais le plafond blanc craquelé tandis que l'eau montait doucement.

Je coupai les robinets puis m'immergeai.

Une fois mes ablutions achevées, je quittai la chaleur de l'eau pour m'enrouler dans une serviette sèche.

À peu près sèche, j'ouvris le carton pour en sortir les vêtements.

Je fixais dans le miroir la fille vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt jaune.

J'enfilai la paire de baskets noires puis déposai le carton dans la chambre des filles avant de rejoindre celle de Harry.

Comme il l'avait précisé sa chambre était immanquable.

Sur la porte était collé un article de la Gazette du sorcier représentant la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Je toquai.

La porte pivota :

- Entre.

La chambre était plus petite par rapport à la mienne, un lit double occupait le centre de la pièce, une vieille armoire où était scotché le dessin d'Hedwige.

C'étaient là les seules choses joyeuses.

Chaque surface du mur principal était recouverte de photos.

À gauche celles des Mangemorts, à droite celles de sorciers qui m'étaient inconnus.

- Assieds-toi Hermione.

Je m'installais précautionneusement sur le lit.

Harry se laissa tomber à mes côtés.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il s'étendit :

- Raconte-moi Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Tout depuis notre séparation.

Silence.

Je commençai d'une voix hésitante :

- Quand nous avons été séparés, je gardais l'espoir de vous retrouver dans la mêlée. Je me souviens avoir aperçu la chevelure rousse de Ginny que je m'apprêtais à suivre. Puis je suis tombée sur ses deux première année que menaçait un Mangemort. Alors je leur suis venue en aide. Le mur s'est écroulé sur nous, en voyant Poudlard tomber par morceaux j'ai fui avec les deux élèves. Aucune chance de nous rendre à Pré-au-lard puisque les Mangemorts y attendaient les survivants. Nous sommes entrés dans la Forêt interdite. Nous avons marché jusqu'à ce que le bruit des combats cesse. Par chance en quittant la Forêt interdite, nous sommes tombés sur une route.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané ?

- Le Ministère venait de tomber Harry ! Voldemort surveillait le moindre transplanage. Même aujourd'hui cela est dangereux.

Il hocha la tête :

- Continue.

- Une voiture nous a pris en stop jusqu'à une ville. Une fois en sécurité dans un hôtel, j'ai enfin pu réfléchir à la situation.

- L'hôtel, comment l'as-tu payé ?

Je rougis.

- J'ai jeté un sort d'illusion sur les quelques pièces de monnaie que j'avais sur moi.

Il rit.

- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

- Fuir. Trois Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus, nous avons été séparés. J'ai pris un bus pour quitter la ville au plus vite. C'est par hasard que j'ai rencontré une famille de sorcier, les Guillet. Ils m'ont hébergée, j'ai dû me faire passer pour une sorcière de sang pur car même s'ils étaient des Sang-Mêlé je désirais être prudente. Nous partagions les mêmes idées Harry ! Comme nous il cherchait à renverser Voldemort. Je suis entrée dans le cercle de leurs amis que nous avons ralliés à notre cause. Mais James Smiths nous a trahis. Alors, j'ai été de nouveau obligée de fuir. Je me suis rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse où je pensais pouvoir te contacter quand je me suis fait arrêter.

- Par Malefoy.

- Oui…

- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione ! De tout ce que tu as subi.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry ! À présent je suis là et je ferai tout pour me rendre utile !

- Je voudrais que tu te reposes Hermione…

- Je vais bien ! Je t'assure, je me suis plus que largement reposée, trop même !

Il parut sceptique.

- S'il te plaît Harry ?

- Très bien, capitula-t-il. J'ai besoin de plusieurs potions et…

- Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Le polynectar et le veritaserum furent les deux potions les plus difficiles à réaliser.

Une semaine avait beau s'être écoulée, je ne me sentais toujours pas à ma place dans cette fourmilière.

Seule la compagnie de Harry faisait disparaître le manque…

Quand Harry avait voulu m'interroger sur le temps que j'avais passé au manoir Malefoy, j'avais été incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas insisté.

Quant à Ron, je ne savais comment me comporter en sa présence, ressentant un malaise dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine.

À présent assise dans la cuisine, je regardais Mme Weasley préparer le festin du soir même.

- Je cherchais Harry mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il faut absolument que je le convainque de me laisser davantage participer. Je me sens inutile !

Ma main tenant une cuillère de tarte à la mélasse se leva :

- Tu nous aides déjà beaucoup ma chérie. Ils interrogent Malefoy ce matin.

Ma main se figea.

- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue ?

Mme Weasley ne perçut pas la panique dans ma voix.

- Harry ne voulait pas que tu y assistes. Il cherche à éviter que tu ne vois de la violence. Hermione comprends-le !

Je quittai la cuisine en hâte pour monter à l'étage et finir par stopper ma course. J'ignorais où aller !

Je me voyais mal redescendre pour demander à Mme Weasley de me renseigner.

J'avançai lentement dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille autour de moi :

- … crois malin en plus ?! hurla la voix de Ron sur ma gauche.

Je m'avançai :

- Tu t'es regardé Weasmoche ?

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Sa voix sarcastique me rassura sur son état, cela ne devait pas être si terrible.

J'entrai… pour m'immobiliser sur le seuil.

Harry, Ron, Mr Weasley, Lupin se tenaient en demi-cercle autour de Malefoy.

Ron, baguette tendue le menaçait.

Lupin qui se tenait le plus près du Serpentard détenait une fiole à moitié vide.

Au centre de tout ce petit monde se trouvait Malefoy.

Ses vêtements froissés, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage pâle, ses cheveux clairs décoiffés.

Il avait l'air… pitoyable.

S'ajoutait à cela le bleu qui ornait sa joue gauche et les cordes qui le clouaient à sa chaise.

- Tiens Granger, tu te ramènes enfin ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rictus.

- Espèce d'enflure !

Ron se jeta sur lui, du moins essaya car d'un geste las qui montrait que ce n'était pas la première fois, son père le retint.

- Voyons Ron, tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut ! Sois plus malin que lui par Merlin !

Malefoy éclata de rire.

Lupin choisit ce moment pour s'avancer vers lui.

C'est là que je remarquai la tâche humide sur le devant du t-shirt de Malefoy.

- Attends ! m'écriai-je en m'interposant entre eux.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Mione ! Harry tu m'avais assuré qu'elle serait occupée !

- Granger n'a pas besoin de tes conseils Weasmoche.

Ron lui lança un regard noir tandis que Harry me dévisageait surpris.

- Du veritaserum.

- Il refuse de parler.

Je hochai la tête en direction de Lupin.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser des méthodes aussi aussi… inhumaines !

- Hermione, me parla calmement Lupin, je comprends ton point de vue. Mais il faut se dire qu'avec les informations qu'il va divulguer nous sauverons des tas de vies. Peut-être même cela nous permettra de battre Voldemort.

Bien sûr.

Ils avaient tous raison.

Lupin s'avança de nouveau vers Malefoy, qui m'adressa un regard trahi qui me blessa avant de se débattre contre la poigne de Mr Weasley qui s'était approché.

Le visage maintenu levé de force, Malefoy serrait les mâchoires, ses yeux gris plein de défi.

Harry et Ron ne bougeaient pas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lupin qui venait de déboucher la fiole.

J'agis.

Bousculant Ron de l'épaule le faisant crier de surprise, je lui arrachai sa baguette que je brandis immédiatement sur Malefoy.

- Finite incantatem !

Les cordes qui entouraient Malefoy par magie se relâchèrent.

Il bondit.

- Hermione ! hurla Ron en s'approchant de moi.

Je le menaçai de sa baguette tout en regardant comment Malefoy s'en sortait avec Lupin et Mr Weasley.

C'était pas gagné.


	23. Chapter 23:J'avais oublié combien tu me

**Chapitre 23: "...j'avais oublié combien tu me tapais sur le système Granger..."**

C'était pas gagné…

Des grognements et cris de douleur se firent entendre dans le coin où Malefoy luttait toujours contre Mr Weasley, Lupin et Harry.

Face à moi, Ron fit un pas en avant :

- Stop, le prévins-je.

Il me regarda, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Hermione ?

Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Près de nous, la lutte continuait.

Dans un BOUM retentissant Malefoy émergea de la cohue, les vêtements déchirés, la lèvre ensanglantée et la pommette gauche tuméfiée.

Ne parlons même pas de ses cheveux hirsutes. Une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, il brandissait une baguette.

Mr Weasley s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air dépité.

Je ne cherchais plus le coupable.

Lupin et Harry brandirent leur baguette sur Malefoy qui recula lentement pour se poster devant moi.

- Tu aurais pu être un peu plus rapide non ? lui lançai-je, provocante.

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier :

- Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas arrivée aussi tard je n'aurais pas eu besoin de foutre la raclée à tes potes !

- Ah oui ?! Je m'avançai, le menton levé. Mais tu ne t'es pas dit que si tu leur avais répondu rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ?!

Il ricana :

- Désolé Granger mais je suis de nature fidèle.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange je ne…

- Vous avez fini tous les deux !

Malefoy et moi pivotâmes dans un même mouvement, je reculai en me rendant compte de notre promiscuité.

Mr Weasley, Lupin, Ron et Harry nous dévisageaient.

Lupin fut le premier à sortir de la torpeur générale :

- Très bien. Maintenant que Mr Malefoy est libre de ses mouvements (Ron me lança un regard sombre) nous avons deux possibilités. D'une part vous répondez de votre plein gré à nos questions ou…

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

Je soupirai :

- On ne t'a jamais appris le respect Malefoy ? On ne coupe pas la parole aux gens qui parlent.

- Du respect ? reprit-il méprisant. Envers cette bande de serpillières ? (Ron s'avança d'un pas, retenu par son père) Non !

- Et bien…

- STOP !

Lupin nous regarda tour à tour :

- Impossible de s'expliquer avec vous deux dans une même pièce. Hermione tu n'as qu'à descendre, je te promets que nous ne lui feront rien… de définitif.

Malefoy ricana :

- Vous croyez m'intimider avec vos menaces ?

- Je vais descendre dans la cuisine avec Hermione, se proposa Mr Weasley. Molly doit m'attendre pour changer une ampoule.

Il s'avança vers nous quand Malefoy me saisit par le bras pour me pousser derrière lui.

Il leva sa baguette :

- Vous croyez vraiment que je me suis donné tant de mal pour la maintenir en vie pour la voir…

- Jamais nous ne ferons du mal à Hermione !

Mr Weasley eut l'air choqué.

- Tu es stupide Malefoy. Je suis largement capable de me défendre seule !

- Oh toi la ferme !

Je me tus de surprise.

- Tu as vu comment tu lui parles ?!

Malefoy fusilla du regard Ron qui recula.

Mr Weasley en fit autant, la tension qui nouait les épaules de Malefoy se relâcha.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Et bien, fit Lupin, je suppose qu'on est dans une impasse.

- Dans ce cas ramenons-le à la cave.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche et je le devançai pour une fois :

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée Harry. Malefoy a mérité qu'on lui donne sa chance ! Il m'a ramenée ici et vous vous le remerciez en l'enfermant ! Pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'installer à l'étage ?

Silence.

- Si je te comprends bien Hermione, tu me demandes de lâcher Malefoy dans la nature sans savoir que quel côté il est ?

- Tu hésites encore Potter alors que je t'ai ramené ta meilleure amie.

- Rien ne me dit que tu ne l'as pas fait sur ordre de Voldemort.

Malefoy ne réagit pas à l'entente du nom.

- Ça c'est à toi de voir Potter.

- Je saisis ton point de vue Harry mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de se déplacer dans la maison librement ?

Harry s'abîma dans ses pensées.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ?!

- Hermione a raison Ron, Malefoy a droit à notre reconnaissance, quant à savoir s'il faut prendre le risque de lui faire confiance, je n'irais pas jusque là.

J'adressai un timide sourire de remerciement à Lupin.

- D'accord Hermione. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas faire plus. Alors voilà Malefoy tu dormiras dans la chambre de Dean (Malefoy soupira) et si jamais tu blesses quelqu'un alors ce sera la cave Malefoy. Je te laisse ta chance. Vas-tu la saisir ?

Harry tendit sa main pour sceller l'accord.

Devant moi Malefoy s'était de nouveaux raidi. Harry et lui se défièrent du regard, le vert contre le gris.

Finalement le vert l'emporta, pour cette fois du moins.

Malefoy s'avança et serra la main tendue de mon meilleur ami.

- La baguette, lui réclama-t-il.

- Quand récupérerai-je la mienne ?

Il la tendit à Harry.

- Quand je jugerai que tu es digne de confiance.

J'eus la chance dans les jours suivants de ne pas tomber sur Malefoy.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais rejoint mes amis et j'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'adapter à ma nouvelle situation.

À l'instant, j'étais étendue sur le ventre dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny et Luna.

La rousse peignait mes ongles d'un affreux vernis rouge tout en bavardant joyeusement.

- Harry a promis de m'emmener à Privet Drive. J'ai hâte de voir l'endroit où il a grandi !

- Tu vas être déçue c'est très laid.

- Ah bon ? Peut-être devrions nous plutôt…

GRRRRRRRRR

Nous nous dévisageâmes toutes les trois avant d'éclater de rire.

- Dis donc Luna tu as faim ?

Elle rougit.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour à la cuisine, lui proposai-je.

Elle grimaça :

- Et si je tombe sur Malefoy ?

Ginny prit un air tragique :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire.

Je soupirai en entendant de nouveau l'estomac de Luna se manifester.

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais, annonçai-je en me levant.

- Tu es tellement courageuse Hermione !

Et c'est ainsi que vêtue de mon adorable pyjama à pivoines comme disait Luna, je descendis les nombreux escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, silencieuse.

Je soupirai, me sentant enfin apaisée loin de ce fourmillement d'activités qui agitait continuellement la maison et duquel je me sentais exclu.

Je m'approchai du placard où Mme Weasley gardait toute une ribambelle de pâtisseries.

Je piochai allégrement dans la boîte hermétique une poignée de cookies.

En me retournant, je perçus un mouvement dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Le dos collé au meuble, je me mis à raser le plus silencieusement possible les murs, cependant j'avais conscience de ma respiration hachée bien trop bruyante.

La lumière m'éblouit soudain.

- Tu es pathétique Granger.

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter.

Malefoy se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur près de l'interrupteur.

Toujours paralysée par la peur, je restais silencieuse devant son regard dédaigneux.

Il poussa un profond soupir de mépris avant de s'avancer sans un bruit dans la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Devant son regard inquiétant, je me laissai glisser le long du mur pour me retrouver assise par terre.

Je me maudis d'avoir oublié ma baguette dûment retrouvée à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? lançai-je enfin d'une voix lasse.

Il se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à se tenir devant moi.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Granger.

Mon regard se dirigea vers les pâtisseries que je tenais encore quelques minutes plus tôt dans ma main, et qui étaient à présent réduites en miettes.

Il éclata de rire et à ma grande surprise s'installa près de moi.

- Dean ronfle si fort que je ne m'entends même plus penser. Et comme j'ai promis à Potter de ne tuer personne, j'ai préféré m'installer ici pour la nuit.

Je ne savais que lui répondre, bien trop surprise qu'il m'ait répondu.

- Même un Cracmol ne porterait pas cette chose que tu as sur le dos.

Je rougis.

- Il ne m'appartient pas ! Luna me l'a prêté.

- Lovegood ? Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Silence.

- Alors tu passes ton temps à faire peur aux gens dans la cuisine. Tu n'as que ça à faire ?

- Pas que dans la cuisine Granger, pas que dans la cuisine…

Je souris.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur Malefoy se leva puis me tendit la main.

Je haussai un sourcil :

- Tu es bizarre Malefoy. Tu as mangé un scroutt à pétard au dîner ?

- J'avais oublié combien tu me tapais sur le système Granger !

Je me redressai et levai le menton pour croiser son regard :

- Tu es insupportable Malefoy ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton arrogance, de ta violence et ne parlons même pas de tes sautes d'humeur ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même alors que le monde des sorciers souffre ! Tu me révulses !

Ses yeux gris qui étaient clairs au début de ma tirade s'étaient assombris.

Je déglutis péniblement.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

Il posa lentement ses mains sur mes épaules puis d'une brusque détente me projeta contre le mur.

Scénario déjà visité plusieurs fois.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le mettre en garde.

Grave erreur.

J'avais lu des centaines d'histoires d'amour et pensais connaître les signes avant-coureurs mais là je n'avais absolument rien vu.

Malefoy m'embrassa.

La surprise me fit écarquiller les yeux.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes étaient douces et chaudes.

Son souffle s'insinua lentement dans ma bouche.

Je sentais son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, en écho au mien.

Alors que je me détendais contre lui et commençais à répondre à son étreinte, il recula.

Le souffle coupé, je le dévisageai : ses yeux étaient calmes, ses lèvres rougies par notre baiser.

Il se détourna de moi et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

C'est dans un état second que je regagnai la chambre.

Ginny et Luna étaient toujours étendues sur le sol près des quelques magazines de modes que nous avions dénichés, le flacon de vernis rouge renversé.

Une scène plus normale que celle qui venait de se dérouler dans la cuisine.

- Hermione ! cria Luna en m'apercevant. Tu as été longue.

- Elle a peut-être croisé le grand méchant loup ? suggéra Ginny.

Toujours sous le coup de mes émotions je ne répondis pas.

- Par Merlin tu as croisé Malefoy ?! Regarde comme elle est rouge ?

Et je rougis davantage.

Je ne pouvais certainement pas leur dire ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hermione tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny en se levant.

Je sortis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

- Je… je me suis perdue.

Lamentable.

Mon QI était resté dans la cuisine.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je crains que nous devions continuer à supporter les manifestations de l'estomac de Luna.

Comme pour l'approuver ce dernier grogna nous tirant un sourire.

Je m'installai de nouveau sur le sol et laissai le babillage des filles m'entourer.

Comment Malefoy avait-il pu ? Oh ne fais pas l'innocente tu n'attendais que ça, me souffla ma conscience me faisant rougir.

Je jetai un œil à mes amies qui n'avaient rien remarqué, bien trop occupées à commenter les magazines.

Il était vrai que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir ce que Malefoy dissimulait derrière sa façade arrogante mais de là à…

Mettons cet écart sur le compte de la fatigue, décidai-je finalement en baillant.

- Tu es fatiguée Hermione ?

- Voyons Luna, Hermione passe ses journées à fabriquer des potions tout en respirant leurs vapeurs nauséabondes. Bien sûr qu'elle est épuisée !

J'acquiesçai distraitement.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Dans ce cas Luna et moi allons descendre dans la cuisine comme ça nous en profiterons pour essayer de calmer le raffut que fait son estomac.

Je les regardai ranger les reliefs de notre soirée entre filles et enregistrai les paroles de Ginny au moment où elles allaient passer le seuil de la porte.

- Non pas dans la cuisine !

Elles s'immobilisèrent étonnées.

- Je… je… il…

L'image mentale de Malefoy installé sur un des bancs de la cuisine en tenue légère me traversa l'esprit.

Par Merlin il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour les empêcher de se rendre dans le repaire nocturne de Malefoy !

- Ron a mangé tous les cookies. Vous ne trouverez rien à grignoter là-bas.

Ouf.

Ginny parut sceptique.

- C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le genre de mon frère mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu faire…

- Voyons Ginny si Hermione le dit c'est forcement vrai ! Je sais que Neville garde toujours quelques gâteaux de côté en cas de fringale tardive.

- Dans ce cas c'est réglé. Passez le voir, les encourageai-je.

Luna saisit Ginny par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je fermai la porte, soulagée et me glissai sous les couvertures rassurantes.

Après avoir éteint la lumière à l'aide d'un sort je fermais les paupières… pour voir le visage de Malefoy.

Par Merlin, ce Serpentard continuait de me pourrir la vie même dans mes rêves !

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Hermione mais Ron aurait besoin de ton aide. Il est dans le jardin, vint m'informer Mr Weasley alors que je travaillais à la préparation d'une potion.

Il était déjà 15 heures.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

J'ajoutai le dernier ingrédient à mon filtre de la mort et quittai la pièce.

Je bousculai plusieurs personnes dans l'étroit couloir et m'excusai maladroitement sous leur regard sombre.

Tout en enfilant les escaliers et intersections, je me demandai ce que me voulait Ron.

Peut-être me dire que ma participation à l'ordre allait enfin s'améliorer car j'avais la nette impression d'être inutile.

Harry affirmait le contraire, assurant que j'étais d'un grand secours car mes potions étaient fiables contrairement à celles de Neville qui ne s'était malheureusement pas amélioré dans cette matière.

En passant devant un énième couloir, j'aperçus Lupin qui sortait d'une pièce.

En me voyant venir vers lui, il referma soigneusement la porte derrière-lui.

- Je me suis encore perdue ! soufflai-je exaspérée. Je cherche le jardin où Ron m'attend.

Lupin me sourit gentiment :

- Au bout du couloir, tu descends les escaliers sur ta gauche puis…

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Lee Jordan, à l'intérieur de la pièce j'entraperçus Harry qui me tournait le dos, en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un qui m'était invisible.

- … tu tournes encore à ta gauche et tu tombes dessus. Voilà.

Je fis un pas vers la porte :

- Pourrais-je parler à Harry cinq minutes ?

- C'est malheureusement impossible Hermione, Harry est en pleine réunion.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Au fond de moi j'étais indignée de ne pas avoir été conviée à ce rassemblement alors que j'avais fait mes preuves depuis bien longtemps.

- D'accord. Je le verrai plus tard.

Je m'éloignai dans la direction que Lupin m'avait indiquée et une fois hors de vue je stoppai.

J'attendis dix longues minutes avant de revenir sur mes pas.

Notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait disparu.

J'avais le droit d'entrer, essayais-je de me convaincre dignement.

Je tournai la poignée.

Autour d'une table ronde étaient réunis : Harry, Ginny, Luna, Mr et Mme Weasley, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean ainsi que tout un tas d'autres visages qui m'étaient inconnus.

Mais le plus surprenant ce fut de voir les cheveux blonds de Malefoy.

Personne ne remarqua ma présence.

Harry contemplait des cartes tout en écoutant les conseils de Malefoy. Conseils que Mr Weasley remettait en cause.

Le ton monta.

Hagrid s'approcha pour s'interposer et me vit :

ENFIN, pensais-je furieuse.

- Hermione.

Sa surprise paraissait sincère.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me questionna Harry d'un air las.

- Moi ? Depuis quand suis-je exclue de l'Ordre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu en fais partie et…

- Vraiment ?! Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai. Tu ne cesses de me tenir à l'écart !

- Tu ne comprends pas…

Les voix de Malefoy et Mr Weasley continuaient toujours en arrière fond.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une intruse ici. Quoi que je fasse c'est insuffisant. Je ne peux pas faire partie de l'Ordre si tu continues comme ça Harry ! Regarde, Mme Weasley arrive à effectuer des missions tout en cuisinant pour tout le monde. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à…

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau Hermione ! Je ferai tout pour te protéger !

- Me protéger ? Mais de quoi Harry ?

- De Voldemort.

- Je t'assure qu'après qu'il m'ait capturée je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de l'affronter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu acceptes que Malefoy soit présent à cette réunion pendant que tu confies à Ron la Tâche de me distraire !

- Tu te méprends Hermione… tu…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ?

- Et après c'est moi qui me trompe Harry ?

Les larmes aux yeux je quittai la pièce, traversai en trombe la maison et franchis la porte d'entrée.

Je m'engageai dans la rue sans me retourner.

- T'as vraiment fait ça Potter ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy ! me répliqua vertement Ron.

J'eus un rictus, le roux recula.

- Tu as vraiment trahi ta soi-disant meilleure amie et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour la protéger.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux.

Le balafré se retourna vers moi :

- Tu n'as pas d'ami Malefoy. N'essaye pas de me donner des conseils. Ron va la chercher. Je lui dois des explications.

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Il risquerait de lui faire peur avec sa tête.

- Espèce de…

Je claquai la porte en sortant et me mis à la recherche de l'insupportable Granger dans l'immense maison qu'était notre prison.


	24. Chapter 24:Je te respecte pour celle que

**Chapitre 24: "...je te respecte pour celle que tu es aujourd'hui..."**

Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité il me fallu bien me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de sortir.

Granger et sa foutu intelligence me mettait une fois de plus dans l'embarras.

A moi de trouver un moyen de la suivre.

Potter devait avoir donné des instructions pour ne pas que je puisses m'échapper, et visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de les changer pour me laisser venir en aide à sa soi-disant meilleure amie.

Super.

Et comble de tout ça c'est qu'il allait me falloir déjouer les sorts et la vigilance d'un garde placé entre moi et la liberté, tout cela sans baguette magique.

J'étais dans la merde.

Lovegood était de garde. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Finalement ça ne sera pas si compliqué que ça.

Dans le petit salon je déniche un bouquin dans une étagère.

Le plan est en marche.

De retour dans le couloir, je m'enfonce dans l'encadrement de la porte de communication salon-couloir et jette le livre droit dans les sortilèges que je devine.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre.

L'attention de Luna se porte sur l'objet qu'elle n'identifie pas du fait de son éloignement, le sort de Glu se déclencha ainsi que celui de l'illusion qui prit la forme de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard censé intimider.

Luna baguette brandit avance lentement dans ma direction, elle me dépasse sans me voir, concentrée sur le livre.

Je n'ai aucun mal à me jeter sur elle, à la désarmer, et après avoir jeté le sort de stupéfixion ensuite la cacher dans le premier placard à balais que je trouve, je suis enfin libre.

L'air frais me fouette le visage, une odeur de pluie embaume l'air. Sans perdre de temps je quitte la rue à grandes enjambées.

Si j'étais Granger où irais-je ?

Ma première idée est la bibliothèque, seulement pas sûr qu'il y en a une dans les environs et surtout Granger a changé depuis Poudlard.

La tête relevée j'observe avec attention mon environnement : des maisons aux styles anciens, aucun immeubles en vue, des arbres bordent les rues, la circulation quasi-inexistante.

Autrement dit rien de folichon.

Un rassemblement de conifères attirent mon attention.

En m'approchant je découvre un parc à l'aspect bien triste en cette saison.

Parfait.

Je ne tarde pas à la trouver, assise, prostrée sous un grand chêne. Inspiration profonde pour me contrôler et en avant.

Les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes de mes mains je me retiens de crier à nouveau, j'ai déjà fait fuir tous les oiseaux du parc.

Voir Malefoy attablé près des autres alors qu'on me met au placard me révulse.

Lui en qui j'avais, je ne peux que me l'avouer à présent, confiance venait de me trahir.

Je n'avais en aucun cas ma place près d'eux, l'époque où Malefoy et moi résidions dans une chambre me manquait cruellement.

Au moins je servais à quelque chose.

Là je n'étais qu'un poids mort pour l'Ordre.

-Tu philosophes encore Granger ?

Accroupi devant moi, une silhouette plongée dans l'ombre me fait face.

Sans même réfléchir je balance mon poing droit dans son visage.

Je suis assez remontée sans qu'un type louche vienne m'importuner.

La douleur explose dans ma main, au moins ai-je la satisfaction de sentir la tête de mon inconnu partir en arrière.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre je me lève et bats en retraite.

-Putain Granger...

Oups.

La voix finalement familière appartient à Malefoy, je viens de merder.

-C'est bien la dernière fois que je te viens en aide, j'aurais dû laisser Weasley venir, j'aurais adoré voir sa tête quand tu l'aurais frappé.

Il a l'air de bien le prendre on dirait.

Ou pas...

Il se redresse, me fusille des yeux prêts à attaquer.

J'ai le réflexe de brandir ma baguette.

-Tu pourrais présenter des excuses Granger mais au lieu de cela tu sors ta baguette.

-De quoi devrais-je m'excuser Malefoy ?! De m'être retrouvée emprisonner chez Voldemort ? De ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'Ordre ?! De t'avoir fait confiance?!

Essoufflée d'avoir crié aussi fort, je reste sur la défensive.

Malefoy me regarde comme si j'étais folle:

-Ton problème est plus grave que ce que je ne le croyais Granger.

-Mon quoi ?

J'avance baguette dressé, ce n'est pas ce sale serpent qui va me faire la leçon.

-Du calme, il lève ses mains pour montrer qu'il ne se veut pas menaçant, tu vas commencer par baisser ta baguette, ok ?

Je fronce les sourcils, interloquée.

Il en profite pour bondir et me désarmer.

Dépitée je me laisse tomber sur le sol plein de feuilles mortes qui crissent sous mon corps.

-Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais...

-Ah tu crois ça Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Il me semble qu'ils t'ont accepté toi !

Même à mes oreilles la rancœur est perceptible.

Il soupir et se laisse tomber à mes côtés.

-Pas du tout Granger. Si la bande à Potter m'écoute et encore, si je puis dire c'est grâce à toi. Potter est un abruti finit mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui...

-Comment peux-tu parler ainsi d' Harry...

-Alors tu cautionnes sa façon de se comporter avec toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-J'espère bien. Il a tort mais tu sais pourquoi ?

Je hoche la tête en signe de dénégation :

-Ils ont eu peur de te perdre, mets-toi à leur place, n'essaierais-tu pas toi aussi de les protéger à n'importe quel prix ?

Je reste silencieuse, étonnée qu'il puisse comprendre ce genre de chose.

-C'est stupide mais ils ne sont pas très intelligents.

Je lui jette un sale œil.

-Quoi?! S'écrit-il faussement scandalisé. Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as subi, tu es forte tu peux supporter plus qu'ils ne le pensent.

Whaah un compliment de la part de Malefoy, j'en reste estomaquée.

-Tu comptes rester planter là combien de temps, que je sache si je dois me dégoter un sandwich.

Malefoy prononcer le mot «sandwich» on aura tout vu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il est couvert, plein de sombres nuages annonçant une future averse.

De la météo ou de l'Ordre je ne sais pas lequel je préfère affronter.

Je soupire en me levant, Malefoy me scrute avec un regard interrogateur, sans un mot je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs du parc.

Derrière moi j'entends Malefoy jurer puis me héler.

Je ne ralentis pas.

Les bancs qui bordent le chemin sont écaillés et couverts de graffitis ainsi que de nombreux excréments d'oiseaux en tout genre.

Pas vraiment le type d'endroit où j'aimerais passer un rendez-vous amoureux.

Mais qui peut parler de ce genre de chose avec Malefoy à moins d'un mètre de soi ?

Visiblement il n'a pas tort la folie me guette.

Nous ne tardons pas a sortir du parc, le petit bar qui encadre une poste et un immeuble miteux semble être le seul lieu de vie des environs.

L'endroit est bondé ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant avec ce temps orageux, il me faut pousser du coude pour me frayer un passage jusqu'au bar.

Le serveur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au ventre bedonnant dû a une trop grande consommation de bière finit de servir un café avant de se tourner vers moi :

-Je vous sers quoi mam'zelle ?

-Vous avez de quoi manger sur place ?

Il acquiesce :

-Les tables sont au fond pas sûr que vous en trouviez une de libre.

En suivant son regard je remarque en effet qu'elles sont déjà prises d'assaut.

Sans hésiter Malefoy se dirige vers une bande de jeunes qui déguerpit en le voyant se diriger vers eux.

Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

-Pas de grabuge hein ? nous prévient le serveur en me tendant la carte.

J'acquiesce distraitement. Malefoy m'arrache la carte des mains avant même que je n'ai le temps de m'asseoir.

Je râle puis la consulte à mon tour.

Un serveur ne tarde pas à venir prendre notre commande, aucun mot n'a été prononcé entre le blond et moi.

-Vous désirez ?

-Un steak frites, bien saignant le steak, précise Malefoy.

-Je vais prendre des lasagnes s'il vous plaît.

-Alors Granger, m'interroge Malefoy une fois le serveur retourné en cuisine, quel est ton plan à partir d'ici ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

Un plan ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Retourner dans l'Ordre ou…

Il a tort, en réalité les opportunités ne sont pas nombreuses : d'une part je peux comme il l'a délicatement fait remarquer rejoindre Harry et ne servir à rien une fois de plus, ou partir seule de mon côté, seulement j'ignore si aujourd'hui je suis en mesure de me débrouiller seule…quand à lutter contre Voldemort sans soutien je n'ai aucune chance et je n'ose imaginer le temps qu'Harry a dû passer à tisser sa toile de contacts.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le serveur dépose avec précaution nos assiettes sur la table, nous souhaite un bon appétit et nous laisse.

Malefoy se jette sur sa nourriture, je souris, a croire que l'Ordre ne la pas nourrit.

Pendant de longues minutes il n'y a plus aucun bruits seulement celui du raclement des fourchettes et les mastications.

Le plat est bon même s'il ne vaut pas la cuisine de Mme Weasley.

-Je pense qu'Harry ne comprend pas combien je suis impliquée.

Malefoy m'observe par-dessus une frange qui aurait bien besoin d'un coup de ciseau.

-Si j'arrive a lui expliquer…

-Potter s'en contrefiche ! Il ne voit en toi que la petite étudiante brillante de Poudlard ! Il ne voit pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui !

Sans le remettre à sa place j'analyse ses paroles : peut-être voit-il juste ?

Cela est terriblement frustrant de voir que je suis incapable de comprendre les motivations de mon meilleur ami ce qui n'ai pas le cas de son pire ennemi.

Ai-je vraiment changé ?

-T'en que Potter n'auras pas saisie que tu n'es plus cette fille naïve et prétentieuse tu n'arriveras à rien.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répliquer que je n'ai au grand jamais été prétentieuse mais il me prend de court:

-Tu ne te voyais pas à l'époque Granger. Une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout incapable de se la fermer et de laisser une chance aux autres de s'exprimer!

Un cri de stupeur m'échappe.

-Comment peut-tu dire ça ?! J'étais attentive et sérieuse contrairement à toi qui perdais ton temps entre les filles et les conneries !

-Des conneries? J'ai profité de ma jeunesse moi Granger! Tu étais coincée, même ma grand-mère n'est pas comme ça!

-Tu n'es qu'un stupide troll sans cervelle! Lui répliquais-je en le repoussant loin de moi;

Estomaquée je me rends compte que nous sommes tout les deux debout, beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre que nous ne le devrions.

Les clients ont les yeux braqués sur nous, l'air d'attendre que nous en venions aux mains.

Je fusille Malefoy du regard avant de me rasseoir.

Il jette un regard noir à l'assemblée puis m'imite.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Granger, reprend Malefoy après de longues minutes de silence lourd, tu n'es plus comme ça maintenant heureusement pour moi.

Son petit sourire au coin des lèvres m'horripile au plus au point.

-On devrait filer Granger.

Nous sommes l'objet de nombreux regard.

Je le suis sans un mot vers le comptoir ou il dépose quelques pièces.

Une pluie fine tombe doucement tandis que nous marchons.

La porte de la demeure de l'Ordre se dresse devant nous.

-Granger ?

Avec mauvais foi je me tourne vers lui :

-Je ne suis pas comme Potter. Je te respecte pour celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Je me range de ton côté quelle que sera ta décision face à eux.

Je reste sur la palier la bouche ouverte alors que Malefoy disparaît dans la maison.


	25. Une poigne ferme me retient

**Chapitre 25: "Une poigne ferme me retient fermement en posant une main au creux de mes reins.**"

J'attendis de longues minutes que mon cœur ai repris un rythme normal avant de pousser la porte du QG.

Tête baissé je manquais de m'écrouler sur quelqu'un :

-Alors Hermione on ne regarde plus ou on met les pieds ?

Dean m'adresse un sourire timide :

-Désolé j''avais la tête ailleurs.

-Harry t'attends dans le petit salon.

Etant donné le nombre de pièces que comptait la maison j'étais bien avancé.

-Je vais t'y amené ce sera plus simple, me propose Dean, prévenant.

Je le laisse me guider dans les couloirs, angoissé à l'idée de la discussion qui se prépare.

-Voilà c'est là, je te laisse.

-Merci.

Profonde inspiration.

Je pousse la porte.

La pièce est petite, les meubles vieillots mais surement confortables.

Ce qui m'interpelle ce sont les photos des membres de l'Ordre qui orne les murs avec des titres comme : en mission, aucun nouvelle, présumé mort.

Une photo de moi se tient entre celle de Ron et de Ginny, elle date d'un Noel que nous avons passé tous ensemble, mes joues sont encore colorés.

Où est donc passé cette adolescente à la joie de vivre, fervente admiratrice du savoir ?

Harry est allongé sur l'un des canapés, les mains sur les yeux, le front plissé en proie à de nombreuses inquiétudes.

Il réagit à ma présence quand je ferme la porte.

Immédiatement il se lève et sans hésiter me prends dans ses bras :

-Par Merlin Hermione ne fais plus jamais ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois !

Sa tristesse, sa douleur me font comprendre combien le jeune homme va mal.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Si tu savais comme je m'inquiète pour tout aujourd'hui ! Mais ne parlons pas de moi, assieds-toi il faut qu'on discute.

Pour l'heure je le laisse agir.

Je comprends qu'Harry porte un masque en compagnie des autres, qu'il se doit d'être le chef dont on a besoin mais que l'homme, celui qu'il est en souffre profondément.

-Je reconnais mes torts. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas t'impliquer dans l'Ordre car il est de mon devoir de te protéger, surtout après ce qui t'es arrivé Hermione.

Je garde le silence pour ne pas m'emporter.

Malefoy a raison, Harry continue de me voir comme cette fille sur la photo.

-Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde Harry ! De Luna à Mme Weasley ! Protégerais-tu Rémus ?

-Hermione, Rémus faisait déjà partie du premier Ordre, il affronte les Forces du Mal depuis des années tandis que toi…

-Moi aussi Harry ! Aurais-tu oublié Voldemort en première année, ou bien les Détraqueurs ou encore le Ministère ?

-Non…

-Et encore tu ne sais rien de ce qui m'ai arrivé après notre séparation. Les Mangemorts je les ai affrontés plus souvent que la pluparts d'entre vous j'en mettrais ma main au feu !

Il sourit devant mon expression typiquement Moldu.

-Très bien Hermione tu as gagné.

Un élan de joie me traverse.

-Cependant j'ai des conditions.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je laisse le soin à l'un des membres les plus actifs pour te former sur le terrain, ensuite dans un premier temps ne te sera confié des missions que de piètres importances au danger limité afin de voir tes réactions. Et enfin…

Je soupir.

-…quand tu seras définitivement prête tu travailleras en duo.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas le cas des autres, tu ne vas pas faire une exception pour moi ?

-C'est u, système que je suis en train de mettre en place, n'y vois rien de personnel. Les membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre y auront droit aussi, simple mesure de sécurité si l'un des deux devait être capturé. Alors tu acceptes mes conditions ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix Harry.

Il sourit, me serre dans ses bras une dernière fois avant que je ne le quitte avec la satisfaction au creux du ventre.

Devant la chambre que je partage avec Ginny et Luna me provient un babillage incessant, décidé à bien savoir de quoi il en retourne je pousse la porte.

-AHHH, cri Ginny en se jetant contre moi.

Emporté par son poids nous basculons toutes les deux en arrière par la porte resté ouverte.

L'atterrissage va être douloureux d'ici

4

3

2

1

Une poigne ferme me retient fermement en posant une main au creux de mes reins.

J'en soupir de soulagement.

Ginny en se redressant est la première a voir notre sauveur, son visage s'assombrit tout à coup :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A mon tour je me retourne, la main retombe et découvre un Malefoy aux traits impacibles.

-Je ne crois pas que je doive des comptes à une minable de Gryffondor comme toi.

Ma main enserrant fermement le poignet de Ginny l'empêche de se jeter sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi :

-Il semble que tu sois de nouveau dans les petits papiers de Potter je me trompe ?

-Comment oses-tu parler d'Harry ainsi après ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? hurle Ginny en se débattant contre moi.

Nous l'ignorons tous les deux.

-C'est exact.

-Bien.

Pendant de longues secondes nous nous contemplons sans mot dire puis brusquement il tourne les talons.

Ginny à peine libéré n'a qu'une envie lui courir après baguette brandi, je la dissuade du contraire et finalement nous nous écroulons toutes le trois sur le tapis miteux de la chambre.

-Je trouve Malefoy encore plus exaspérant que du temps de Poudlard ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

-Je ne sais pas Ginny, je le trouve bizarre je te l'accorde mais de la à dire qu'il est fou…

Silencieuse j'écoute les filles débattre sur le sujet « Malefoy ».

-Je ne sais pas si as remarqué mais vous êtes souvent ensemble non ? m'interroge Luna.

-Euhhh…

-Hermione ne me dis pas que tu es tombé dans les filets de ce salopard ! s'écrie Ginny.

Je rougis.

-Non, non que vas-tu imaginer.

-D'après de nombreux témoignage il semble que ce soit un bon coup si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Choquées Ginny et moi fixons Luna avec incrédulités.

-Oh je ne l'ai pas appris de ma personne…

Dégouté je me détourne refusant de prêter l'oreille à la suite de la conversation.

Bien sûr que Malefoy a déjà couché, ça avait fait scandale à l'époque.

Les plus belles filles de l'école avaient défilées dans son lit, toutes belles et stupides.

Même Angélina Jonhson avait tenté sa chance, seulement elle appartenait au Gryffondor les seules que le Serpentard refusait de toucher.

Ma nuit est peuplé d'images incompréhensives : tournoi de Quidditch, salle de bain des Préfets, Malefoy portant un smoking, Hagrid parlant avec Rogue.

Le réveil est donc un vrai soulagement.

Encore une fois il semble que je sois la dernière réveillé.

Je viens à peine de finir de border mon lit que Ginny entre en coup de vent :

-Dépêches toi Hermione tu vas savoir qui est ton instructeur.

Je m'empresse de sauter dans mes affaires avant de suivre Ginny qui nous mène à la cuisine ou est rassemblé pas mal de monde.

Harry et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se sont mis de côté, en me voyant arrivé le jeune homme m'adresse un sourire.

Autour de moi je devine les jeunes recrues, celles qui comme moi vont êtres formés.

-Bon puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer.

Le silence est immédiat à la suite de la prise de parole de mon meilleur ami.

-Jessica (une fille de mon âge blonde s'avance), Tonks s'occupera de toi. Tom, avec Fred. Mathieu avec Dean. Malefoy…

Surprise comme beaucoup je tourne la tête pour voir s'avancer celle platine du jeune homme, les dents serrés, le visage glacial il fait face aux murmures.

-…Rémus, et je ne veux pas d'ennuis compris ?

La réponse semble rhétorique puisque Harry ne s'attend visiblement pas à une réponse. Malefoy a accepté les conditions, il doit s'y plier qu'importe qui le prend en charge.

Ron me lance un regard plein d'espoir derrière Harry, je ne peux m'empêcher de croiser les doigts pour que son nom ne soit pas prononcé après le mien.

-Hermione, Neville s'occupera de toi.

Ebahi j'ouvre la bouche à Harry pour lui demander s'il est sérieux quand Neville avance.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le garçon que j'ai connu.

Il a perdu son enrobage pour devenir un jeune homme mince à la volonté de fer que traduisent ses yeux marrons qui regardent le monde avec prudence.

Je peux comprendre ce que Luna lui trouve.

-Salut Hermione.

-Neville.

-On va y aller.

-Je te suis.

Nous quittons la maison. Neville me tend son bras que je saisie, nous transplanons.

En prenant une profonde inspiration je me rends compte que le transplanage a beau être pratique il ne m'a pas vraiment manqué ces dernières semaines.

Quand j'arrive finalement à respirer normalement je redresse la tête pour voir où nous sommes.

Un vaste pré nous fait face, dans le lointain je distingue la demeure si caractéristique des Lovegood.

-C'est dans les environs qu'on entraîne les recrues, je te passe les explications sur les utilisations des sorts. Tu devrais t'en sortir.

Il tend un bras pour m'indiquer de m'avancer. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre aussi je reste immobile.

-En quoi ça consiste au juste ?

Neville sourit avec indulgence.

-C'est comme l'un des parcours d'Hagrid, tu vas trouver des pièges et des créatures à neutraliser.

-Ok.

Je respire à fond et m'engage dans les hautes herbes.

Très vite des jurons se font entendre à proximité.

Tête dressé j'essaie de les repérer mais ils doivent venir d'un autre pré ou un jeune fait également ses preuves.

Baguette tendu devant moi j'avance avec lenteur en regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à Neville comment je saurais que l'épreuve était achevée.

Dans un bruit de SCRATCH retentissant je tombe nez à nez avec un scroupt à pétard.

Je déglutis douloureusement en voyant ses narines fumées, un pétrificus totalus plus tard je le dépasse a pas rapide.

Les poils se dressent sur mes bras alors que la vapeur se forme à chacune de mes expirations.

C'est impossible, comment pourrait-il franchir les barrières magiques de l'Ordre ?

Pourtant c'est bien un Détraqueurs enroulé dans sa cape noir qui surgit.

Frigorifié je le regarde s'approcher de moi.

Un souvenir heureux vite !

Le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard, celui où je suis devenue Préfète, le bal de Noël avec Krum, le baiser de Malefoy…

Le chat se dresse protecteur entre moi et le gardien d'Azkaban.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce moment d'égarement puisse compter parmi les plus heureux de mon existence, il va falloir pousser plus loin la réflexion me pousse ma conscience.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et mets le plus de distance entre moi et le Détraqueurs.

Après avoir affronté une armée de Stangulots dans un point d'eau et immobiliser un sortilège de glu et de lévitation Neville se dresse devant moi tout sourire.

-Tu es la plus rapide à avoir effectué le parcours depuis sa création toutes mes félicitations !

Je rejette ma tignasse en arrière, essoufflé mais très heureuse de moi.

-Bon on rentre.

De nouveau il faut transplaner.

Devant la maison sont réunis les recrus.

Parmi eux je vois Malefoy dont les cheveux détrempés lui tombent sur le visage.

Les jeunes les plus proches de lui ricanent.

Harry franchit la porte puis nous fit face :

-Bravo à tous, vous recevrez vos ordres de missions dès demain. En attendant profitez-en pour prendre du repos.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil puis regagne le QG et ses responsabilités.

Exténué je mange à petites bouchées tout en écoutant autour de moi les bavardages :

-Il est tombé dans la mare tu te rends compte Jess ? Les Strangulots ont essayés de l'étouffer.

-Il n'avait pas de baguette ? demande la fille.

-Si ! Mais peut-être qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir !

Les deux partent dans de grands éclats de rire.

Dégouté je quitte la cuisine avec un but en tête : dénicher Malefoy.

Je finis par le trouver assit seul dans le grenier.

-Malefoy ?

Il ne réagit pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à eux, se sont des imbéciles. Tu vas bien ?

Voyant qu'il ne bouge toujours pas je m'approche.

-Hey…

Le souffle coupé je me heurt de plein fouet à son torse. Malefoy vient de me tirer brusquement à lui.

Sans un mot il me serre contre lui.

D'abord mal à l'aise je ne tarde pas à me détendre et l'enlace à mon tour.

Nous restons ainsi blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le noir et la poussière.


End file.
